Resurface
by Akira Daiyamondo Suta
Summary: What if Percy was never asleep for those 8 month? When Hera hides Percy while his memory is being erased, someone trespasses into Percy's sleeping chambers, awakes him and runs away before he could see them. Now on his own, alone, with no memory. Percy bumps into a child of Demeter who takes him back to a base camp of demigods going against a group called the Triumvirate.
1. The Status

**HERA I**

I walk through the hidden glade that hid me in its Shadows. The scent of fresh red roses filling my nose as my heels stumble and stagger in the grass and soil.

The scenery brought _hope_ to my eyes and heart. Making me believe that this small glimmer of faith would help make our _depressing_ history a better sense in all our eyes.

As I reach my destination. The sea green butterflies flutter around as if to keep those _impure_ away from their precious pearl. I peer down to at the child.

No older than 16. Jet black hair that is as soft as silk, sea green eyes, more beautiful than anything Poseidon has ever created. Remain closed.

I huffed, full of stress from everything that has been going on Olympus.

Looking down gave an absolute answer. He has requested many things from us, none for him, and many that we have not fulfilled.

Because of those requests, I believe doing this is a proper use of him in dealing in one of our _sacred_ problems. Even if there are some annoyances caused by his disappearance.

My loving husband has done a very rash thing that makes most Olympians wonder if he was right to do it.

Olympus is closed, the doors of gold are shut and no Gods is allowed out. Causing all Gods and Goddesses to be stuck in the warm but strict halls of my palace.

Poseidon has been angered and saddened of his son's disappearance.

Angered; because of Zeus's arrogance of being saved by a demigod, keeping a close eye on him, making sure he won't go out and search for Perseus.

Sad; because his precious angel is missing and no one knows of his location.

Hermes is annoyed that his father won't let him out to search for Perseus, his fondness for the child is seen easily. Hermes could have easily been Percy's father figure in his life since he has been more active with the child than his own father.

Along with the fact that the child had a certain _bond_ and friendship with Hermes's late son, Lukas Castellan, even to the point of telling the Gods that they needed a shroud, a shroud for the Hero of Olympus. Apollo and Artemis aren't far behind in annoyance against their father. Both have _favoured_ Perseus more than any other hero.

Artemis holds a respect towards him for understanding her late Lieutenant, the daughter of Atlas I believe.

Apollo holds a sort of _fondness_ for Perseus, mostly for the rescuing of his older sister.

But, I have seen another reason of his _affections_ towards Perseus.

Let the fate keep that at bay.

Aphrodite has been having a hissy fit about how _Annabeth_ and Perseus's romance was just starting and that she had much in store for them.

I shake my head at the poor child and his _irritating partner._

Hades showed it more discreetly.

He agreed with Poseidon and correct Zeus of all the wrong facts he stated about the second Titan War. And here I though he hated everyone.

Almost all the Gods and Goddess favored Perseus.

Those who didn't, my _stepdaughter_ Athena is a good example, at least respect him to a limit. But we have all seen that she does not approve of her daughter and his relationship.

I pity Perseus because he will soon face her _prideful wrath._

Not anytime soon, but, one day.

I wonder what would happen if the Olympians found out I was the one who held their precious hero captive in a deep slumber?

There would be no way of them finding out, but if they did. My husband would figure out what my true motives were soon, and she would be put through a fitting punishment.

I sighed.

With a flick of my hand, I disperse, escaping my pitiful but faithful retribution.

Leaving behind nothing but colourful bright peacock feathers, which soon drown in red roses that plan to keep any essence other than the angel in the coffin. . .

. . . _dead_.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface**

 **HERA II**

I walked through the quiet, golden halls of Olympus. Keeping myself as refined and innocent as possible.

I stand in front of the alluring glowing door of the throne room. The lightning bolt is the direct symbol of Zeus's home.

I take a deep breath.

Shoulders back.

Stomach in.

Straight posture.

Fingers articulated.

Lifted chin.

Lastly, an atmosphere of an innocent bystander, in this world _so cold_.

A snap of my fingers and the doors open. Revealing the Gods and Goddesses of different _distasteful_ domains.

I walk gracefully through the room towards my husband's side where my throne stands. Not as tall as mighty as the King of the Gods, but more graceful.

Eyes of all the 12 Olympians and the two new ones who had been requested to join the council.

My older sister, Hestia and my _dearest_ younger brother, Hades.

As I sat on my throne I gaze back at the insignificant divine beings gazing back, till finally, I speak.

"Is there any reason you all are gazing at me?"

There was a long silence.

"Hera?" The silence was broken by my other.

'Where have you been?" He asked clearly implying that I must have been helping the demigods.

I kept my eyes soft.

"Nowhere, just walking about" I answered with grace.

My husband narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't seen you anywhere, where were you exactly?" He asked.

"If you think I went out to search for Poseidon's _demigod_ son, then you are harshly mistaken. I would not dare waste my time." I answered.

 _Since I already know where he is._

Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo glared at me.

Hades, Dionysus, and Artemis did it more discreetly.

While Hestia showed her disappointment in me, with a shake of her head.

I averted my eyes, not being able to look at her.

My husband coughs to get everyone's attention back on him.

"Now, I have come to a conclusion that Poseidon and much more of you would like to discuss my conclusion of closing Olympus, again"

There were nods and mumbles around the throne room.

"What is there to discuss? What's done is done. I will not revoke my decision and that is final, but, please _amuse_ me of why you'd want Olympus open again." Zeus finishes.

"Zeus" Poseidon started.

"My son is missing, the camp is gloomy without him, and his mother is miserable. I need to locate _where. he. is!_ "

Although Poseidon started calmly, his anger and worry for his only mortal child overtook him in the end.

I could not see where he was coming, Perseus was just a demigod, he would one day die in battle, and if not, that then one day his time will be up.

Zeus did not even flinch.

Instead gradually started tapping his fingers like a rainbow on his thrown, as if he'd heard it many times.

Not even looking up, he answered.

"My rule stands by, brother, he needs to find his own way without any help from us."

Then, looking up he continued.

"Besides he's a demigod he is going to die sooner or later. Leave him behind."

With that, the tension in the room was so thick that you'll need one of Ares's swords to dismember it.

Before Poseidon could speak up, Athena had interrupted him.

"I agree with father, besides if he can take four quests and defeat Kronos and his _traitorous_ follower. I believe he can make it on his own for a while."

Every word she spoke was triggering Poseidon and Hermes to great certainty.

"My son was not a traitor! He was a hero and if Percy was here he would agree!" Hermes's built up frustration was starting to leak out now.

Poseidon was just starting too.

"The question isn't if he can make it on his own. It's where he is? And why he left camp without telling anyone?!" He bellowed.

Athena smirked.

"Father and I were discussing that earlier." Athena turned towards Zeus.

"Do you remember my _theory_ father?" Athena Said a bit too smugly.

Zeus frowned but nodded.

"Theory?" Hades raised his eyebrow. Athena nodded.

"I have theorized that young Perseus maybe be aiding in a future plot to _overthrow_ the Olympians," Athena answered smoothly.

That caused the throne room to go into chaos.

"Athena! How could you think such a thing!" Screeched Artemis.

"Percy has saved us during the war and you think he's going to betray us! Why and who would he betray us too!" Yelled Apollo.

"I thought you were wise Athena! But this is the most irrational thing you have ever thought" Hades seethed.

"My son would never! You told us yourself that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty, how could he betray us!" Yelled Poseidon.

Athena didn't flinch one bit, but she was pretty wounded by Hades words about not being wise. Even I could see that.

"Well, flaws can be overcome with endurance intelligence. Which I'll _reluctantly_ confess Perseus has up to some manner of. As to why that is his own personal means." Athena finished.

"Your explanation proved you're wrong." Poseidon countered clearly angered by Athena's theory.

Athena just rolled her eyes leaned back into her throne.

"it was a _theory_ , not fact," She said it as if it clear up everything.

I looked around the throne room at all the Gods, all of them had at least some sort of connection and fondness with Perseus as if he was their child. well, excluding Apollo."

I focused on my nails, the peacock feather design seemed to interest me more than this argument, I hope that it would distract me from the guiltiness I felt from doing this.

I shook my head.

What I was doing is for the greater good, it would help unite our family and the _dark ancient blood_ in between us.

I tuned back into the conversation to hear that they were talking about where Perseus may be and who could have taken him. I listen in so if they get close then I could throw them off track.

"He may have been kidnapped by a rogue demigod who was in Grandfather's army?" Apollo put in.

Artemis shook her head.

"Someone would have seen the demigod, or the nymphs, satyrs, and harpies would have seen someone."

"Then who could have taken him?!" Poseidon asked with desperation. Hades gave him a sympathetic look.

We pondered for some time until my son Hephaestus spoke up.

"Only a God could have taken Perseus without alerting anyone at the camp." He then went back to working on what he was doing.

Poseidon started gazing at all of us as if we had stolen something more valuable than his whole undersea palace.

Zeus cleared his throat, but I beat him to saying what was on our minds.

"Poseidon none of us would kidnap nor think about hurting Perseus. Well, I can't speak for _Athena_."

At the mention of her name she perked up and glared at me.

"I didn't."

I waved her off.

It didn't matter what she said. The main suspects were Athena and Zeus, luckily I was out of the picture.

The council departed with depression of another failed meeting and went to their separate chambers to deal with everything.

I was about to leave when I was intercepted by my beloved _stepson_ Hermes.

"Where is he?" He asked going straight to the question and boldly rude I might say.

I blinked furiously.

"What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes his lips tighten with the thirst for knowledge.

"Where's Percy? I know you have something to do with this. You've been very quiet this whole meeting and barely contributed at all to the meeting, even less than Hephaestus."

I forcibly smiled.

"Now, why would I do anything with Perseus? He's not even Zeus demigod son, there would be no reason for me to inflict anything on him."

Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Well, Stepmother dearest it doesn't matter if he's Zeus son or not. You _despise_ demigods because they're products of affairs and one time flings."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Either way, I would never touch Poseidon child unless I want my throne and cabin in danger of being destroyed." I smiled.

Of course, my brother would never destroy my throne, but as that stupid quote he always says _."the sea does not like to be restrained,"_ Poseidon is unpredictable, especially when his _only_ demigod son is involved.

That put a lot of strain on my progress.

Back when we were fighting Typhon, Poseidon would not help us since he was defending his home from Oceanus.

Does he not get that _Olympus_ is his home.

Well, long story short. Perseus talked to his father and convinced him to fight for Olympus. How he got his attention remains a mystery to all of us.

I placed my hand on Hermes's head, even if he wasn't my biological child, he was still part of my family.

"I know you care about Percy as your own son, he was there for you in your time of hardship."

He smiled fondly and nodded.

I hummed and walked by, but before I left the throne room I called back at Hermes.

"Hermes, you might want to be careful about your interactions with Perseus. We wouldn't want Poseidon to find out his _nephew_ might replace _him_ in Perseus life."

His head swung back, but the throne room doors drummed as they closed.

I walk away with a pleased smile on my face.

Although, I didn't mean to scared Hermes I was just warning him. Poseidon is very protective of his children, especially his only demigod child.

He can also be _very jealous_ of other Gods in Perseus's life and tends to threaten many of them.

Because of that he never lets Apollo be alone with Perseus in a secluded environment, fates know what Apollo would do.

If he could, he would never let anyone be in a relationship with Perseus. He doesn't even like Annabeth.

You think Athena's the only overprotective parent who threatens their rivals child because they show an interest in their own. No. Poseidon visited Annabeth in a dream and warned her if she even made Perseus frown, the seas would drown her.

It was _amusing_ to see Annabeth terrified of going near water after that experience. Yet, Perseus still walks by libraries without breaking into a sweat.

Just like with Perseus, no one other than the Gods knew about the encounter, Hermes was agreeing with Poseidon about his warning. While Apollo sarcastically replied about giving him the _"Most Overprotective Parent"_ award.

Athena was fuming until she was reminded that she threaten Perseus right after the war. Then she just walked away.

I smiled at the memory, it was one of the moments that we had been laughing together as a family. Well excluding Athena.

"Whats got you smiling?"

I turned to the smug voice. Seeing my husband leaning against the wall with a loving smirk on his face.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface**

 **CHIRON I**

The air was gloomy.

The sun seemed depressed as if it had lost someone important to it.

I gazed at the supposedly radiant sanctuary that was supposed to be very jocular. Instead, I saw an atmosphere full of _melancholy_.

I sighed, it has almost been a month since his favourite student had vanished during the night. Like as if he was never there in the first place.

It didn't make sense to me, right after the campfire Percy and Annabeth both said their loving goodbyes and went to their respected cabin. In the morning, Percy was not seen at breakfast. Dismissing the fact for oversleeping everyone went on with their day. It wasn't until we heard Annabeth's scream from the Poseidon cabin that the situation was given the proper attention it was needed.

I dropped whatever I was working on and raced to the Poseidon cabin. Part of me hoped that Annabeth hadn't been vapourized by Poseidon for going into his cabin, or Gods forbid _, dating Percy._

When I had finally arrived at the Poseidon cabin there was already many campers crowding around the cabin, when I got closer Annabeth came running to me.

"He's gone!" she wailed.

I was taken back by the outburst, but I manage to comfort the child.

"What do you mean he's gone, child?" I asked.

She had tears streamed down her face and kept whimpering.

"Percy's gone, his cabin is empty and he's nowhere to be seen."

I look up to see Clarisse with a frown on her face. I handed Annabeth to her half-brother, Malcolm, and walked into the Poseidon cabin.

This is where nothing made sense. Everything was exactly the same as it always was, there were no signs of struggling, around the cabin and other than the missing sea prince nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It's as if he vanished into thin air.

At first many thought he went home to visit his mother, Sally Jackson. If he did, that meant sneaking out without being detected by either the harpies, satyrs, or I. Percy was _very skilled and unpredictable and very surprising at times,_ but he could not leave camp that easily, but many stuck with that answer.

When Annabeth tried to Iris message him all that came was "The person that you're calling is unreachable right now, please try again later,". We, Iris messaged Percy's mother; Sally Jackson, to asked if Percy was with her. Everyone started getting worried when the answer was no.

Now, it's almost been a month since Percy's disappearance, Nico has gone out to search for Percy and comes back every 5 days to rest and restock. He seems to be _gloomier_ than before. Annabeth has been asking Rachel; our new oracle, for a prophecy to go on a quest. Sadly the spirit of Delphi does not feel it is right for a quest.

Along with Annabeth, many of the other campers are feeling melancholy, the sing-alongs end up being canceled because no feels like singing. Just to rub salt in the wound a week after Percy's disappearance, _Zeus_ called the Gods back and closed Olympus and ceased contact with everyone, that includes Dionysus.

Although it may seem that the campers would be happy of his absence, you could tell that they missed him, especially Pollux. But, their anger must be directed somewhere, I hear many campers grumbling about The Gods. I don't know what exactly, but it doesn't seem pleasant. They still sacrifice food to them at the camp out, they didn't want to make the Gods angry.

I sighed.

Camp right now was not somewhere new demigods wanted to be. New campers still get claimed, but that's all the sign we get from the Gods. Either way, the new ones were added to the depression as if it was a disease.

Annabeth stays closed off from everyone else these days. Poor child, this was mostly hard on her. Last, I heard about Thalia she and the hunters were trying to find Percy. She comes to camp every week for a day to comfort Annabeth, promising that Percy would be found. But, then has to leave to return to the hunt.

Everything that has happened has taken a toll on everyone. I myself miss Percy and the times when Camp Halfblood was normal and cheerful. It's been lonely without Dionysus to play cards with and exchange stories. I miss the good old days.

I pray that Percy is _safe and sound._


	2. The Family

HERA III

For a second I thought that my plan was found out and I almost teleported away to escape from Zeus. I started silently scolding myself about leaving clues that eventually leads him to me.

 _Then_ I remembered there were no flaws in my plan, I went over it for countless times and made sure there was no flaw before putting it into action. Then my head clicked at what he had actually said.

I guess I was silent for some time causing Zeus to clear his throat to get my attention again.

I looked over and saw he had an eyebrow raised at me.

I smiled.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering the time when Poseidon threaten Athena's child about hurting Perseus," I responded.

Zeus walked over to me and motioned for me to follow him on his walk around Olympus. I held his arm and walked with him.

"That was very funny, which reminds me to scold Poseidon for interfering in a demigods affairs," Zeus grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him. You can do anything, but mention a God went and talked to a demigod then his mood goes down south.

"Please dear, he was just setting boundaries and punishments like a proper father would." I mused

Zeus snorted.

"He's the most overprotective of his children from all the Gods, he needs to calm down and let them do what they need to do."

I smirked.

"Well, you don't seem that different, remember when you killed Pallas because you thought she would hurt Athena?" I smirked.

Zeus grunted and shook it off. Even though he never expressed it, Zeus truly loved his kids. _God_ and Demigods. Being the king of the Gods meant he had to be the example and not be soft to show weakness.

I laughed and it seemed to lighten the mood since he had smiled.

I lightly touched his arm with my other hand. He turned and smiled at me.

We walked around Olympus like we used to do when we were newlyweds, it brought the sweet and _bitterest_ memories.

Back when we were newlyweds there weren't many Gods around.

Athena popped out of Zeus's head but that was before we got married so I forgave him. Persephone was also born before our marriage so she didn't count.

My jealousy started sometime after that, it must have escalated a lot since I tried to have a child myself. Hephaestus was born but was not around until some time later due to some _conditions_.

The Zeus started having an affair with that _accursed_ titan, Leto. I cursed her to not be able to give birth to any land that had roots connected to the ocean floor. She soon found the floating island of Delos and gave birth to Artemis and Apollo.

Then there was Maia, _another titan_ who attracted his attention. She was smart enough to go into hiding, her son Hermes wasn't that smart. He got Apollo angry and almost went to immortal jail. Good thing he was a quick thinker and got Apollo to forgive him.

Then he fell for that dimwitted Semele, who didn't know she was being tricked into dying by me. But her son, Dionysus was still half alive. After being put into hiding he became an Olympian God after Hestia gave up her throne.

Soon Hephaestus return and trapped me in my own throne. After some convincing by Dionysus, he eventually let me go and became the 11th Olympian.

Then Aphrodite came from the seas and replace me as the most beautiful Goddess in _all creation_. To get even, I forced her to marry Hephaestus. Too bad my plan backfired and they got divorced in the end. Aphrodite ended up being the 12th Olympian.

Well, that was until 2 months ago when Perseus asked for all the Minor Gods and Goddess along with Hades and Hestia, to be given thrones and Cabins.

Why?

What would he get from using his wish for honouring the traitorous son of Hermes? The one who had _Annabeth's_ attention _and_ love for so long. The person who tried to kill him so many times, and killed many of his allies and enemies.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Perseus Jackson was a strange hero. He was different then _Hercule_ , the bratty child who thought he could do whatever he wanted and trick people for his own sufficiency.

He acts more like his namesake, the _original Perseus_ , from all the non-biological children of Zeus he was my favourite. Unlike other children of my husband who are greedy and thirst for power.

The original Perseus was humble and modest. His love for his mother was beautiful. It made me jealous that he was willing to do any dangerous feat just for his mother's safety.

Reminds me of when Perseus, Poseidon's son, went to save his mother from the Underworld and nothing else, he even defeated Medusa just like his namesake did and without any Godly help too.

The only reason he did any of his great feats was because someone or thing was threatening his family and friends. He never did them because of jealousy, pride, or for fame, he did them all for his family and friends.

I blinked.

How did I get from being jealous and bitter about my non-stable marriage to thinking about Perseus's deeds?

"What are you thinking about for this long?" Zeus asked gently.

"Perseus," I answered

He rose an eyebrow, and I laughed.

I calmed down when he started grumbling.

"I was just thinking how he and the original Perseus are very similar, both have gained my favour in time, and it takes a supreme amount of hard work to do that it is no easy task," I explained.

Zeus avoided eye contact and looked to the side. "Yes, a supreme amount of _hard work_ ," He grumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. He was referring to his _other_ child.

"Zeus," I stated gently.

"That was how the ancient rules were written, children born from Roman Godly blood have to go there when they reach of age."

He exhaled and I knew that there was nothing I could do make him feel better.

"I'm worried about Poseidon, he is a mess without Perseus." I started hoping to make Zeus see reason.

He nodded.

"I am worried too, Perseus has helped us in many situations outside the prophecy, he got Hades's sword back and made sure he would not use it against the council. There was also that time when he retrieved the rouge Celadon for Apollo."

I laughed remembering another thing he helped us with.

"He _also_ found Hermes's Caduceus after it was _stolen_ by Cacus," I reminded.

We both laughed at Hermes's embarrassment. We all knew about how Hermes's Caduceus was stolen by Cacus when he was delivering doormats to Janus and asked Perseus to fetch it. We just don't say anything.

We all wanted to say something, but many of the Gods and Goddess have their possessions stolen at least one. Hades's Helm of Darkness and Sword, Zeus's Master Bolt, Apollo's Cows, _even though the latter was the one who stole it._ Etc.

It was Zeus who told us not to say anything. Deep down he knew how Hermes must have felt when he lost his symbol of power.

We calmed down and walked in silence again but this time the atmosphere was light and feathery as the peacock wings.

I put a hand on Zeus's shoulder get his attention.

"We should go comfort him, it's what siblings should do," I stated.

He rolled his eyes at the mention of _siblings_ but nodded.

Everyone knew Poseidon would be. In Cabin 3 at Camp Half-Blood.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface**

HERMES I

 _"Hermes, you might want to be careful about your interactions with Perseus. We wouldn't want Poseidon to find out his nephew might replace him in Perseus life."_

After Hera's last comment about Poseidon thinking I would replace him in Percy's life, I've been a bit nervous and jumpy.

 _Ugh_ , this reminds me of the incident a month earlier when my Caduceus was stolen.

It felt like everyone knew it was stolen and were whispering about it behind my back but kept quiet in front of me.

I kept waiting for someone to yell out, " _Hermes's Caduceus was stolen! How ironic!"_ Whenever someone said my name I couldn't help but to jump up and yell "That's a lie!"

Thankfully no one knows that it was stolen by Cacus.

After Hera left I was alone in the empty throne room with nothing to do. So I decided to sort through the mail and messages that have been sent from only Gods and Goddess and send them to Iris to deliver personally since I can't leave Olympus.

Just when I was about to send the mail to Iris I saw a rainbow open up behind me.

" _That's weird, demigods can't send Iris Messages to Gods and Goddess anymore,"_ I mumbled.

The Iris Message blurred into a familiar face.

"Chiron?" I questioned.

"Hermes, oh I'm glad I could reach even during this epidemic." Chiron beamed.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Chiron motioned me to come closer meaning this must have been a secret favour he pulled from Iris.

I walked over to hear him out.

"As you know, or I at least think you should know about Percy's disappearance."

I nodded. "We were having a council meeting about it, you should have heard what Athena was going on about. Pretty idiotic and it was so clear that she was doing this so she could keep Percy from Annabeth."

"Ahem! Hermes we don't have much time! This is illegal and timed Iris Message right now!"

I came back to earth.

"Oh, yes, go on." I encouraged.

"As you know since Percy disappeared many people have gone out to search for him, to _at least_ find some clue about his whereabouts." I nodded to Chiron.

"While that was happening, _I_ was having an investigation of my own in Cabin 3 and I came across and an unfinished letter that is addressed to you. I haven't opened it yet and I don't plan to." He finished.

I was curious.

An unfinished letter to me?

In Percy's Cabin?

Hmm… I rubbed my chin.

"I can't send the letter to you and I shouldn't open it and read it out loud with the apparent predicament of someone listening in. I know this is a risky request, but would you please come to Camp Half-Blood to see if it has anything to do with Percy's disappearance?" He asked quietly.

There was silence.

 _Should I go?_

 _What if my father notices I'm gone?_

 _What would happen if he finds out I am gone?!_

 _Can I even leave?!_

I inhaled a deep breath and sighed. "Chiron, you know I can't leave Olympus, Is my father even catches wind of you sending an Iris Message to me he'll have a tantrum. As much as I want to help, I have no idea how."

Chiron frowned, looked down.

"I understand, even though he has helped you many times while going against the rules, risking his life going against your problems. You have to hide you at home, I understand."

Even though Chiron tone was gentle and father like, but he had just indirectly called us cowards.

"That is not true! I! I! . . . . . . ." I didn't have anything to reply back.

Chiron was right, we are cowards. When our pride is damage we do irrational things that damage it even more.

Percy Jackson, my little cousin and basically son was missing and maybe in danger and here I was sitting here, an all-powerful God, sorting male?

I looked up with determination.

"Alright, I'll meet you in Cabin 3."

"but!-"

I disappeared leaving only the smell of fresh, crisply envelops.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface**

HERMES II

I reappear in Cabin 3 and thought that it would be completely deserted only to find many of the Olympians in the room.

Well excluding Ares and Athena. No surprise there. Even uncle Hades is here.

You know I never understood what everyone had against uncle Hades, he many not seem like it but he is very kind and gentle. He wasn't even depicted evil in the myths mortals just presumes that he was evil because he lived and controlled the Underworld.

The only bad thing he did was kidnapping Persephone.

Well, that was kinda funny.

Anyway, there was an awkward silence when I arrived as if I had just returned someone's wallet without emptying the stash.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

There was still silence, but they making weird expressions with their eyes.

"Oh, I get it. You think I don't care about Percy enough to break Zeus's rules. Well, he can take his rules and shove em up his!-"

"What can I do with my rules, Hermes?" A gruff voice interrupted me.

I froze.

Please don't be who I think it is. I whispered a prayer to Hestia and slowly turned around to face my father with a poker face and an unamused Hera.

 _So that's what the eye expressions were pointing at. Zeus and Hera were right behind me_.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me and stood there waiting for my reply. I just stood there panicking on the inside while I had a stupid poker face plastered on me.

"I, uh…..I meant you, uh-" "Leave him alone Zeus," Poseidon came to my rescue.

Everyone turned to Poseidon who just looked down at his palm.

As I walked over to where Apollo was sitting in I notice Poseidon didn't look as refreshed and rejuvenated as he did when we saw him in the throne room.

He seemed a bit older, he had some strands of white hair dripped into his rich black hair. His eyes were as misty and grey as the polluted Mississippi river. The aura around him was dampening and pressure full like the deep Mediterranean sea.

Zeus said nothing and just sat down next Poseidon on Percy's bed, while Hera went to sit down next to Hestia on another bed opposite of Percy's, which must have been his cyclops brother Tysons.

While Tyson's bed was made and neat without any crinkles. He didn't have any unique features, it was just the normal white sheets and a blanket, there was no possessions around his bed or on his walls, so he must take everything with him when he goes to Atlantis.

On the other hand, Percy's bed was made but, it still had crinkles. I don't know if it was it was already like that or because Zeus and Poseidon were sitting there.

The Minotaur horn decorated the wall, along with shimmery blue and green shells. The walls itself glowed like abalone and showed an ombre of purple, blue, sea green, lilac and teal. There were also bits of watery orange, green, red and pink along the walls.

There was a table next to the window, along with some chairs and beanbag chairs and a side kitchen, a closet, a dresser, vanity and a bathroom. I didn't go in to see the bathroom but, it most likely matches with his other furniture that followed the walls colour pattern.

There was a fountain, by the side of the cabin and, me being the messenger of the Gods can sense gold drachmas and boy were their many in there. There were also unknown undersea plants and coral on the windowsill and most likely in the bathroom too and along some of the furniture.

There were some bronze Hippocampi's on the ceiling, they would have been out of colour order if it wasn't for the eyes and outer frame being sea green, and it being covered in reflective purple and teal shimmer.

The hippocampi must have been Tyson's workmanship, but the shimmer and stuff had to be Percy's doing.

The atmosphere was mostly likely the heaviest so far. Poseidon hasn't said anything so far and no one knew what to say.

I glanced over at Apollo signalling him to say something, he gave me a tight face and shook his head rapidly.

That's when I nudged him, but I guess I had nudged him to hard cause he almost fell on the floor shriek. Luckily he caught himself and gave me the evil eye before noticing everyone's attention was on him and place a nervous smile on.

He swiftly sat upright and started muttering until Artemis nudged him and he caught his words again.

"So, uh, Uncle P. I don't want to just bring a random question up but, uh . . . . . " He glanced around the room then narrowed me out. Oh, Styx!.

"Hermes! Has a question for you! Yes, he does!" Apollo patted my back to emphasise it more.

Poseidon just looked over at me with tired eyes and an ' _I don't care, but whatever'_ expression.

The spotlight was given to me by Apollo, well technically I gave it him first so I guess this is fair.

"Uh, remember when we were fighting Typhon, you know before you came and we were losing badly-" "We weren't losing at all." Cut in Zeus.

I exchange eye contact with him and continued.

"Anyway, you came randomly and helped, and when questioned why you said Percy convinced you.

Poseidon nodded getting a bit curious about where I was going.

"How, _exactly_ did he get your attention?" I asked.

There were nods around the room.

Poseidon had a thin smile and spoke loud and clearly.

"He sat on my throne."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What?!" We all yelled.

"He sat on your throne?!" I asked. He nodded while trying to hide a snicker.

"And you let him live?" Asked Zeus. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, but I was annoyed at first, I later forgave him when He ended up being right." He answered.

Zeus rolled his eyes at how Poseidon had gone soft, but we all knew he would never hurt Thalia like that.

I got up and started looking around Cabin 3.

I walked over to Percy's vanity and saw a lot of picture frames.

There were many of his mother and _Annabeth_ , I haven't and don't think I ever _will_ get along with her after she technically caused Luke's death since she had a way to make sure he wouldn't have died. I told Percy to apologise to her for me, but I didn't mean it.

Another picture caught my eye, I picked it up to get a closer look.

It was a vertical three picture collage of Connor, Travis and Percy.

The Connor and Travis were dressed for what looked like basketball jerseys that said, ' _Half-Blood'_ with both holding basketballs trying to look cool. " _Not that they aren't cool, they're my kids after all;._

I outright laughed at the second and third photo.

In the second one, Percy had jumped in and ruined the second photo causing both Connor and Travis to look awkward and weird. The third one was Percy being chased by Connor and Travis as he ran away.

Everyone gave me weird look, so I handed the picture frame to Apollo who laughed at it. He passed it Artemis who shook her head with a fond smile, and so on.

I picked up another picture frame and laughed fondly.

Everyone looked at me, so I turned around and called out to Poseidon.

"Hey, Poseidon! Looks like Percy volunteers a lot in the infirmary, and would you look at that he's wearing a nurses uniform."

There was an awkward silence then I realised what I had just said. "Uh, I mean a male one." Everyone relaxed but averted their eyes from Poseidon's glare.

In the photo, Percy was wearing a blue nurses uniform and a white doctor's coat that clearly said, ' _Will Solace'_ a stethoscope around his neck and he was holding a clipboard.

I decided that was enough looking through Percy's pictures. I was about to contact Chiron about the clue leading to Percy when one last picture caught my eye.

In the picture, Percy was wearing white clothes with paint stains all over them _and_ him.

 _Then it hit me._

Percy was painting Cabin 11. My Cabin. The Hermes Cabin!

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the scene.

The walls were brighter since it was repainted a brighter vivid brown orange and beige. Percy was holding a paintbrush and it looked like he just finished painting my Caduceus.

I guess I attracted everyone's attention by stay quiet. I guess they wanted to make sure I wasn't causing trouble.

Just then someone burst through the cabin door like bucking horse, as i took the photo and put it in my pocket.

I then realised it was Chiron who came in like a bucking horse. _Ironic isn't it._

He seemed to be taken aback by how many Gods and Goddesses were in the Cabin. He was looking around until he saw me and galloped towards me.

"Hermes! Thank Zeus that you've come. Pardon me my lords and ladies but, I believe I have found a clue that may lead to Percy's disappearance." Chiron bowed apologetically.

I don't think I imagined it but I was pretty sure Poseidon just looked about a billion years younger. "What Clue!?, Where is it!?" He started yelling out.

Zeus put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down brother, let Chiron speak."

Poseidon recently calmed down but he was still fidgeting with determination. Chiron nodded at Zeus only to be stopped by my father's next words.

"May it be that we will hear out the clue Chiron _but_ , we will not interfere in finding Perseus. A quest is in issue if the clue leads somewhere, not a Goldy search party."

Chiron flinched but nodded and walked towards Percy's bed before Poseidon could cause a tsunami.

But, before they could do that Hera stood up. "I have to my lord. I would like to see Argus and talk to him without having a lot on my mind. Please understand."

Zeus nodded at her at turned his attention back to Chiron as she disappeared.

Zeus and Poseidon moved away as Chiron pulled Percy's bed back to reveal a safe? Oh, how could I forget? Every Cabin had a safe, they were just hidden, it's a safe after all.

"There is a letter in here that was addressed to lord Hermes here and something . . . . . . else that he should see to. I believe Percy forgot to close it the last time he opened it since I could open it."

Chiron opened the safe and gently pushed everything out.

Unfinished letters to me. A journal, a small bright necklace box. More letters, but only addressed to Percy. Then there was something that caught mine and all the other Olympians in the rooms eye.

"Is that, _L-Luke?_ "

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface**

HERA IV

I breathed out my stress and proceed to calm my nerves.

All throughout the day, I was worrying that somehow everyone would find out about me kidnapping Perseus and using him in my perfect plan.

For this whole month, I have been nothing but a nervous mess.

But, now it is time.

Finally, my plan will be put into action.

By now Perseus has lost all of his memories, all he needs is a few small memories of his family and friends then the stage will be set.

I walked through the glade once more, but this time everything felt off.

It's as if something was missing, something that took all the purity away and without it, all the life would be drained of this place.

I looked at the roses. It's as if they had just met a long lost friend and ended up losing them once again.

Could someone have come through here?

No.

It was impossible, it was hidden away from the mist and _who_ would be this deep in a forest?

Even when I tried to brush away the thought and clear it out of my mind, it encouraged me to get the job done soon. Meaning it made me walk faster toward the glass coffin.

When I had finally made it to the place where there was once our key of salvation.

All I saw was a broken, open coffin.

 _Perseus was gone . . . . ._


	3. The Start

HERA V

I blinked.

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening.

No, this is all from the stress of my family finding out this secret plan.

Perseus is right there in the coffin and my eyes are playing tricks on me, no better yet one of the minor Gods or Goddess is playing a trick on me.

I racked my mind for a divine being that could have done this.

It couldn't have been Hermes, he would have told the council by now instead of staying quiet. He also didn't show any signs of knowing where Perseus is/was.

Eris was probably the Goddess on the top of my list. Ever since the golden apple incident during the Feast of the Gods during the wedding of Peleus and Thetis and the contest with Paris, I have never been fond of her.

With Perseus should cold cause _more_ than just chaos, strife and discord. The definition of chaos wouldn't fit what would happen if Perseus was in her clutches. Oh, all the things Poseidon would do-!

Poseidon! For the first time in millenniums, I have felt fear greater than that of Tartarus. Which is where I'll end up if Poseidon finds out I lost his son after kidnapping him to put him in another life-threatening prophecy.

I have to find him before any of the other Gods or Goddesses find him. If any other God or Goddess find him they'll most likely either take him to Olympus or to Atlantis. Well, unless the divine being to find him would be either Ares or Athena, then he would die.

Once the other Gods and Goddess find out that he has no memory then they'll check for who had put him under a spell easily. Once they do, no one can protect me from Poseidon's wrath, not even Zeus.

I decided to calm down and think calmly about how this seemed to have happened.

Then I remembered the _flowers_.

They were ancient flowers called _Polýtima prostateftiká_. Specially grown in the garden of Persephone in the Underworld.

They are said to protect anyone or thing that they deem fit. Not even Persephone or Demeter have control over them, they choose if the person they are given is pure and important enough to be protected by them.

If no, then they will kill the person who was given to be protected.

If yes, then they will kill anyone who comes near their grace.

Even me, that was the main reason I didn't stay long in the glade, they were about to attack me.

While they can't kill Gods or Goddess they can still put us into eternal sleep, where we can be very _vulnerable_.

While the flowers may have been dangerous to many of the Gods and Goddesses, they have no effect on Persephone and Demeter, and little to no affect on their demigod children.

 _There_ , that was it!

It had to be a child of Demeter who had somehow stumbled upon this glade, opened the coffin and either took Perseus with them or left before he awoke.

It didn't matter which solution was right. Once I found the demigod who had messed with my plans, I will end them.

But, before I hunt Perseus down I need to return back to Cabin 3 and not bring any suspicion to mind.

I closed my eyes and vanished leaving nothing but the smell of lotus flowers.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

HERMES

I honestly didn't know what to make of this. It didn't make any sense to me.

Chiron had excused himself to give us more privacy, but we all were sure that he had looked through this before us.

There, on top of all the letters and everything was a picture of Luke and Percy.

I didn't know when this was taken but it at least was taken before _Annabeth's_ quest into the labyrinth.

I sighed as I pushed my hair back. It's only been a 3 weeks since Luke's death, my little boy's death.

I knelt down to on my knees and held the picture frame. My mind was going haywire trying to figure out what this picture meant.

I started thinking of many reasons why these two, who seemed to hate each other were doing in this picture that showed _affection_.

I guess everyone noticed my emotions since Apollo tried to make sense of the picture.

"Maybe . . . . . It's from before the betrayal?" He seemed less convinced himself.

I shook my head.

"No, Percy looks 15 and _L-Luke_ ," I couldn't even say his name without my voice cracking.

I sighed. "And Luke looks 22. Before his betrayal Percy was 12 and Luke was 19 back then and they didn't even know each other that well back then, in this picture they look like they know each other really well and they're . . . . " I couldn't finish my sentence.

"They're in _love_." Finished Aphrodite.

She sat on the bed which was pushed away from the wall with a sad smile on her face as if this discovery just made things more interesting for her.

I didn't answer her but the rest of the Olympians took my silence as a certain yes.

In the picture, Luke was probably sitting in a chair, which wasn't in the picture with a smile on his face looking down as if he was hiding something. Percy had his arms around Luke's neck with a smile on his face and it looks like he was trying to see what Luke had with him.

It seemed as if they were a couple in this picture.

If that was true then, what about his relationship with Annabeth?

Nothing made sense.

That's when Artemis spoke up. "What else is there?" She asked.

I looked through the jumble of things that also came out of the safe.

I picked things up and narrated on them.

"There are letters addressed to Percy and in Luke's handwriting," I mumbled.

Artemis shook her head and asked, "What else?"

I picked through the items to look for something else, I picked up a pile of what looked like postcards from where Princess Andromeda went to.

The reason I know where the Ship went and landed was because I tended to watch Luke after he left Camp Half-Blood to make sure he was safe from all the monsters that were on board.

You never know if they were just gonna kill him right then and there.

I looked through all the postcards but decided not to read what they said on the back, even if Luke was my son and I viewed Percy as one too, it didn't mean I should be reading through their interactions and conversations.

"Postcards that are _also_ addressed to Percy, from different places," I mumbled.

"Anything else?" Hestia asked warmly.

I picked up the small necklace box and opened it. It was empty.

I closed it and turned it upside down and on the bottom of the box was what the necklace that was in here looked like.

It was a silver converse shoe on one hook with two wings close by hooked on another hook.

It was my symbol, even though I prefer my Caduceus, I guess it was what Luke gave Percy to remember him by.

"A box that once had a necklace based on my winged shoes." I showed everyone the bottom of the box to explain what I meant.

Poseidon sighed loudly and grumbled. "What's left?"

I know Poseidon wasn't made about our favourite son's possibility of being together. He felt just like I did to this . . . . . blind.

How did neither of us see any of this or any signs of this when we actually met our kids. Poseidon usually kept an eye on Percy all the time to make sure he was safe and I always tended to watch Luke to also see if he was safe too.

I looked through everything and the last thing that caught my eye was a navy blue diary or journal.

"Their just this journal or diary left," I answered as I picked it up.

"Open it." Commanded Zeus.

I was reluctant to but I couldn't say no to my father, the King of the Gods.

I was really glad my favourite uncle spoke up.

"Zeus, this is really none of our business or concern we shouldn't be going through Perseus's private things anymore since nothing so far has been connected to his disappearance whatsoever." Hades interrupted.

Zeus looked up at Hades.

"We don't know for sure, besides from all this proof can you not think that maybe Perseus's was helping the enemy?" Zeus drawled.

That's when the room became silent. Hestia sent a disapproving look at Zeus who avoided eye contact with her.

Everybody was looking between me, Poseidon and Zeus.

I quietly put Percy's journal back, along with everything else.

My anger rose up, every time someone said anything about Luke being a traitor, it made me angry. He was manipulated by Kronos and given nightmares in results for failure. He only did all the war and stuff because we won't act like actual parents and claim our children.

It wasn't his fault, even if he wanted to back out he couldn't have. Kronos would have sent many after him and killed him. Along with the terrifying nightmares that would traumatise him in a matter of days.

He was a hero in the end. The Hero of Olympus.

I opened my mouth to say something back at my father, but Poseidon beat me to it.

"My son saved Olympus, he made many sacrifices along with his way to the day he thought he would die!" Poseidon yelled.

Zeus opened his mouth but Poseidon didn't let him start and kept yelling.

"And, even if I don't, _approve_ of Luke Castellan, that doesn't mean they were exchanging secrets! My son is not a fool who would get enraptured in someone's manipulative web of affection so easily!" He growled loudly.

Zeus frowned.

"I agree about your son not being enraptured so easily, but Hermes's son could have seduced him overtime with a lot of effort. Don't forget that his father is an Olympian God!" Zeus thundered.

Poseidon looked exactly like the same when Cassiopeia boasted that her daughter was more beautiful than his 50 Nereides. Infuriated.

I wasn't any different.

"My son wouldn't do any of the sorts. I don't know how I feel about this relationship, but my son would never stoop so low to seduce Percy into giving him information, Kronos may have manipulated him but he still had enough fee will to fall in love!" I shouted.

There was a chilling vibe but it passed fast.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hold your tongue son, you have no idea what our father is capable of." He seethed.

I stiffen, but a glow threw us all off. It seemed Hera had returned.

She appeared looking very refined as always but she seemed nervous. Must be because she senses the tight atmosphere.

She seemed to look at us individually, checking our moods before eventually saying something.

"Dear, what is going on here?" She asked gently.

Zeus looked at all of us before looking directly upon Poseidon. To which Poseidon seethed quietly.

"Get. Out." It wasn't a request, it was a command, and Zeus knew better to not follow Poseidon's order.

Zeus looked back at Her and his expression softens from steel to rock, before she finally turned away with Hera.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Let's go and I shall fill you in."

Zeus and Hera were about to teleport back to Olympus but Poseidon said made them both stop in their track.

"Zeus, remember this. I. Won't. Forget. This." He seethed.

Zeus turned back while Hera looked back confused.

"Enjoy and relish your time here, brother. Because once you're done you're coming back to Olympus. To stay." Zeus answered.

We watched them teleport back to Olympus.

The atmosphere was worse than before we came.

Poseidon sat down and we all got the message to leave him alone.

One by one all the Gods and Goddesses left, giving Poseidon pitied looks. Lastly, Hestia left after holding Poseidon's shoulder.

This left me and Poseidon alone.

I signed and tried to say something but nothing came to mind so I just stood them.

I just put my hand on his shoulder and left, leaving him to his thoughts.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY I

You know, there are many things I hate about Mondays.

First day back to school after the weekend. Oh yeah, speaking of weekends, _why do we_ only have two days holidays of heaven and five days of death. I'll never understand the school system.

Schools not that great anyway, theirs teachers who think you're dumb and when you try to apply yourself they just think you're even more stupid.

They also teach us useless things we'll never remember like, ' _How to drop an egg from a five-story building without breaking it'_ , or ' _How to make a potato battery,'_ oh and let's not forget, ' _How to do the macarena!'._

Kinda makes your question the education system when you think about it.

What was I talking about again?

Oh yeah, why I Mondays, sorry I'm not used to paying attention to one certain thing at a time. I _believe_ I hate ADHD.

If you wanna know what that is, well sorry I don't have the definition of the letters word for word. But, it basically means I have problems with focusing and remembering what is said or done around me.

Good thing I'm all alone.

My name is Percy Jackson, and that's all I remember when I woke up inside a glass coffin.

Well, not that's not all I remember.

I remember the I need to know to live.

To breath.

To move my body.

To think, yes I know my math and how to do the macarena, but I'm not gonna do it.

And that I need to survive.

That my most important and least favourite one.

I see an animal that looks cute, like a crocodile or snapping turtle and I just want to go pet, or however, you pet a reptile. Then I remember that I can't go over there and pet a bloodthirsty reptile no matter how cute it was.

No matter how much I want to.

Stupid survival instinct.

Anyway, I've been alone and that is kinda depressing.

I've been wandering these forests or woods for hours, it's not cold but I wasn't about to go jump in a lake to clean up in case the wind started.

Now you might be wondering ' _Oh, Percy, you must be so scared and so vulnerable, you can't survive out here for much long.'_. And to that, I respond with a slap to your face.

I am very capable of surviving out in the woods or forest, whatever. I can jump and climb trees, I have water and food. Just so you know the 'food' is berries that are _not_ poisonous.

What? Were you expecting me to skin a bird or another animal and cook them? That's disgusting. I don't know if I was a vegetarian before I lost my memory, but I am definitely becoming one now.

The poor animals growing up on farms only to be killed and eaten when they're are old enough. That's evil and inhuman.

Anyway, I've been just sitting for some time in some tall grass to finally get some rest and to hide, it doesn't matter who I'm hiding from.

I sigh. As I lay down looking at the tall, luxurious, vivid grass that kept swaying into my vision. I breathed in the smell of falls late arrival. It was so peaceful that I thought about trying it again.

I close my eyes and steadied my breathing and on the deep feeling in the back of my mind. I felt if I could reach and understand that feeling maybe I could get my memory back. Just before I could start I heard _it_ in the distance.

"RRRRROOOOOWWWWWRRR!"


	4. The Ignorance

PERCY II

I quickly stood up and looked around quickly, trying to find out where _it_ was coming from.

Now you might be wondering. ' _Percy why don't you just run!'._

Well, Mr Survival, the thing is that I was laying in a patch of grass surrounded by large oak trees.

I know, I know. If this thing and its _mother_ were chasing me before not too long ago then why did I lay down and relax as if I'm on the Bahamas Beach?

Well, sorry! ' _Sonny'_ has been chasing me for a long time and I was tired. What should I have done? Tired myself out to the point that I would collapse and faint, then when I wake up and I'm already dead.

And don't say anything about, ' _Well, you can't wake up when you're already dead.'_

Anyway, I was trying to find out where the roar was coming from so I could run in the opposite direction.

I could try and climb a tree and see where Sonny was, but that would also take up a lot of my energy and I doubt I could see anything up there with all the trees and leaves.

Besides by the time I'm even up the tree half way, Sonny would already be here.

Wait, I had a point, what was it? Ugh, ADHD.

"RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" Sonny roared.

I was getting scared.

I tried to listen closer, but all I heard was my heart beating fast and hard as if it might burst through my chest.

My breathing started going rapid and I started wheezing.

My eyes widen, it was happening again.

I needed to get out of here, but I still didn't know where to run to.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

That made up my mind and I took off.

I tore through the trees as fast as I could. I was pretty sure I ran in the opposite direction, but I didn't stop to check.

I could hear Sonny run after me, but he was still a bit of a distance behind me.

Along with my rapid breathing and wheezing, I started coughing and stumbling as my energy started going down.

But, my fear fueled my adrenaline.

The only thing on my mind was, ' _run!'_

I looked up at the trees.

Although the branches and the leaves hid the view from above, it was the total opposite from below.

I looked up to the sky to see a purple and orange colour the sky.

I cursed.

It was almost dark, and it would be even harder to get away from Sonny at night. I had to lose him somehow.

I reached into my satchel. (I actually made it from wheat and dried grass to carry around my necessities) Please, please have at least one left, I pleaded.

I felt something soft and pulled it out.

A bud with an ombré of sickly white and green petals. With a splash death purple at the top. I opened it to reveal long corn-like leaves wrapped together.

With one sniff, I gagged and tried not to vomit.

A Corpse flower. Or Amorphophallus titanum, which is Ancient Greek for ' _without form'._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I think.

They are said to be rare, but they seem to pop up around me a lot when I need them.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

I didn't have enough time.

I pinched the top of the flowers to get a bit of the sickly, disgusted smelling my fingers. Then I dropped it on the ground, stepped on it and ran.

If I had a bigger one, which wouldn't have fit in my satchel, I would have just left it there. But the smaller one doesn't have as much stink as the bigger ones and I didn't want to take any chances of leaving a flower that wouldn't cover up my scent.

I dapped myself with my fingers so I could blend in with the flowers smell and so that Sonny couldn't sniff me out.

I kept running to put a lot of distance between us, soon I was thinking about climbing but I quickly dismissed the idea since I kept thinking that the stench didn't cover my scent at all.

I kept running and running and then my breathing started going rapidly again. My coughing started up again.

I didn't know what was wrong with me these days. Ever since I woke up I've had these symptoms that I couldn't control. They'd come and go but, they're usually worst every time.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but it gets unbearable sometimes.

I started coughing and wheezing again.

I couldn't take it I felt as if I was about to die.

I couldn't hear Sonny behind me anymore, or his footprints. In the back of my mind, I knew something was wrong but I didn't care.

I was tired.

Tired of running like a sick animal.

I stopped and fell into a dirt patch.

My eyes were watery, my breathing hurt but the sting of pain was going down like before.

I was still breathing rapidly and I felt like I was about to suffocate.

I tried to stand up, but I kept wobbling and kissing the floor again.

I hoped Sonny got confused by the Corpse plant smell and got lost along with his mother.

Suddenly a rustle of leaves broke through my thoughts.

"Well, seems the child can't be bothered to run anymore, eh Sonny?"

I cursed, they finally caught up with me.

Calm down, Percy. Fear is not gonna help.

"What's wrong faithless, sad that the Gods have given up on you?" She asked.

Come on Percy, don't let her see your weakness. Don't let anyone see your weakness. Use the one thing that masks your feeling from everyone so they don't belittle you or taunt you and see the pain you hide.

 _Sarcasm_.

"Did you really think that a flower could throw my son here off?!" She laughed.

I managed to hold myself up on my hand and elbow and stared straight at her.

"Well, it worked last time!" I yelled.

I only seemed to make her ' _son'_ angrier. Sonny was growling silently and look directly at me as if I was his new chew toy.

"Now. now Sonny," She soothed. "Let the child have his fun, were about to get our revenge on him since our defeat."

I was getting confused.

"You've been saying that every time you find me. You act as if you know me. Who are you?"

She just let out a laugh that brought chills up my arms and most likely killed a few smiley emojis.

I was getting annoyed.

"Ooh, child! That is quite rude about forgetting your first actual monster you executed that was sent to kill you."

 _If it was so rude, why'd you laugh?_ I thought bitterly.

"I am Echidna, the mother of all monsters, and you have already met my son, Chimera."

Chimera growled to emphasise himself.

Wait, isn't an Echidna…..

"Isn't Echidna some kind of anteater?" I asked.

She growled probably out of anger. Well, it's kinda her own fault, if my name was Echidna I wouldn't be going around telling people that.

Just saying.

"You wretched demigod! Kill him, Chimera!" She shrieked.

I didn't have a weapon or anything on me to defend myself with, so I was left with hoping for mercy.

I didn't have time to react when chimera's claws and canines were centimetres away from gouging my neck.

I ducked and turned away only to hear a tide splash.

I looked to see Chimera and Echidna being enraptured in salt water. The water wrapped around them creating a whirlpool of terror.

Both monsters were being untangled into golden dust. I quickly got up, falling deaf to their pleas of pain and took off through the trees not looking back.

Unknowingly a rose grew behind where I fell down.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

HERA VI

I did not know what happened while I was gone.

When I returned the tension in the room was worst from when I left.

I had to know what had happened during the time I was absent, I left Zeus to be there for his older brother and I came back to Poseidon threatening to declare war on Zeus.

What had happened between them?

Zeus burst through the door to our room with anger and yelled out.

"Who does he think he is! Threatening to declare war on me as if I had done anything wrong!"

I went to his side and reached out to stroke his arm to calm him down.

After her calmed down he sat in a chair as I walked over to my vanity to check myself of anything suspicion.

I spotted a small, tiny twig in my hair.

Looking back I see Zeus staring down at the table full of thought.

Quickly, I snatched the barbaric piece of nature out of my hair and threw it away. Then I tended to my hair and undid it.

While brushing it, I looked to see Zeus still full of thought.

I smiled, deciding to find out what happened in a non-intrusive way.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened while I was away?" I hummed.

He acknowledged me then motioned me to the chair opposite of him.

I walked over careful and sat down gently.

"After you left, Chiron opened the Perseus's safe and we found out that Perseus and Hermes's son-"

"Luke," I added.

He nodded and continued.

" _Luke,_ might have been . . . . . . . . _seeing each other,_ in secret and I don't mean for just for little dates."

I nodded, surprised but not annoyed.

"For all we know. Perseus told him all our secrets, disadvantages, and weakness. All because he was seduced and besmirched by Hermes's son-"

"Luke," I said again.

Zeus stood up, just shook his head and huffed.

"I told him the same thing, the truth! Then after I said that he got so angry!" He exclaimed

I huffed and stood up next to him, as he finished his story.

"He started getting angry and giving me threats as if I insulted him!" Zeus holland.

"No," I said gently as I put my hands on his face, caressing him.

"You did something worse. You insulted his son, who he cares about more than anything else."

Zeus huffed and looked out the window as I withdrawn my hands and frowned at how much of a fool my husband is.

Could he not see or even _hear_ what he had said about Perseus? He basically implied that Perseus was not only seduced but also that he had been disgraced. And because I know my husband I know he wasn't talking just about Perseus's well-being or body but also the Gods reputation, mostly his.

I'd be furious about that if anyone said that about Enyo, Hebe and Eileithyia. So I understood how Poseidon felt.

I sent Zeus to _be_ there for his brother, not to _tarnish_ what was left of them.

I sighed and looked at the floor then sat down, not facing Zeus and spoke.

"Zeus, I don't think you understand what you implied when you said what you did to Poseidon."

He looked over at me with a raised brow.

"You implied that Perseus had disgraced himself by doing whatever he with Luke son. Which I doubt he did anything. You also implied that he disgraced the Gods. Mostly yourself."

I whispered the last part quietly, but I knew he heard it, and finished what had to be said I looked back I saw a dawn realisation on Zeus's face.

It was too late to go fix this now.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY II

It was already dark. That was the first thing I noticed when I stopped running.

Believe me, when I say I don't know what to do.

What _am_ I supposed to do?

I don't have any memory of myself other than my name, and I woke up in a forest in the middle of nowhere that won't let me out of it's clutched, I feel like someone's making me deliberately going around in a circle.

I sighed, my frustration was leaking out into the atmosphere.

The wind tussled my hair, as I gazed up at the sky.

I saw a flicker of a star that made me feel hope, I don't know why but I suddenly needed to see it closer, to see the whole picture.

I jumped on the lowest branch on the nearest, tallest tree and kept jumping and climbing up like a ninja. _Well,_ that's what I assume I look like, it felt so easy to do stunts like this. It's as if I had been doing them my whole life.

When I finally made it to the top of the tree, I had a leaf in my hair that I didn't pay much attention to, I poked through the tree leaves to look up at the beautiful starry night sky.

That when a sparkle caught my attention.

I looked up to see the brightest constellation I have ever seen.

I couldn't describe it but it reminded me of a huntress using a bow and firing an arrow. It brought me so much comfort just by looking at it, it was as if the stars themselves were comforting me about everything and that everything will be alright.

I felt as if the arrow that the Huntress was firing was coming straight at me, going through my head and making me reflect on my awakening.

I decided to relive whatever I did when I woke up.

I closed my eyes and remembered

 _Peace . . . . Prosperity . . . . Tranquility . . . ._

 _If all felt two reassuring until other emotions went through me to show me what else was in store for me._

 _Disapproval . . . . Insecurity . . . . Isolation . . . ._

 _No! I don't want to go through this!_

 _It hurts! . . . It hurts! . . . It really hurts!_

 _Stop! . . . . Stop! . . . . Stop, please!_

 _Wake up! Get up! Open your eyes!_

 _My eyes snap wide open to the sound of someone stepping on glass._

 _The first thing I noticed was that there was broken glass overtop of me as if was keeping me inside whatever I was slumbering in._

 _Still laying down, I turned left and right to see where I was. Nothing made sense._

 _I try to get up but my muscles were really weak and I struggled to put any force on them since I kept losing any placement on them it was as if I had just woke up from a horrible slumber._

 _I carefully got up and noticed I was in a coffin. Was I dead? Why was it made of glass?_

 _I looked about but everything was still blurry, but the scent of the place was so fresh that it reminded me of a forest of a sanctuary._

 _I couldn't shake my dizziness and that wasn't good, the glass coffin I layer in or what was left of it had sharp, pointy glass sticking out from everywhere._

 _One wrong move and I could have glass stuck in myself, but I felt very at home in this . . . . glade. It was as if the plant here actually wanted me to be safe and comfortable._

 _I heard a gasp, but everything looked very dark and shady. I couldn't make out the person's face, but I knew it was a girl._

 _I couldn't get any words out but I didn't want her to leave me here alone._

 _She started backing away and turned and ran. Then I saw her hair._

 _She had long, red, smoky hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into loose ringlets._

 _Something told me she wasn't supposed to be here. But the flowers didn't seem to mind her and let her leave without doing any harm done to her._

 _Before I knew it. I was alone again._

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Woah, that was _terrifying_ for some reason.

That was about two days ago, when I first woke up, I went back the first time I left because I was too scared of what dangers awaited me.

It was as if I'd _known_ that I would be in danger at the time.

I sighed and looked at the huntress constellation one last time before going down the tree a bit and laying down in between branches that _strangely_ made a comfortable bed or whatever.

I closed my eye and relaxed, filled with the hope of my memories resurfacing the next morning.

unbeknownst to me, another rose bloomed right out of the tree trunk where I stood gazing at the stars.


	5. The Saviour

PERCY III

I blame the man-eating cheerleaders.

I never got along with many of them . . . . . . . . . . . . at least I don't think I do.

I woke up at what I believe is 10:00 am, but I could care less at the moment.

I yawned softly and started stretching my arms to get my blood pumping again, I opened my eyes to a bright day.

Another day full of running in terror, I can't wait to get started!

Suddenly something caught my eyes.

I climbed back up the tree to where I was stood while I was gazing at the stars. My eyes met velvet, red petals.

A rose, so strange.

Now, the rose itself wasn't strange it's where it came from is strange.

The stem of the rose grew straight out from the branch of the tree. I don't think that roses are strong enough to go through the bark of a sturdy tree and how the hell did I not notice it last night!

Roses can't grow this much over night.

I sighed, I was overthinking this, either way the rose isn't important right now.

I looked back at the vermilion flower and noticed that it wasn't as velvety red as I noticed before. It seemed dried up as if it was very weak and searching for some strength and power.

I don't know what drew me to it, but I sudden had an urge to at least touch the petals of the flower.

A little bit closer and my fingers would be just brushing the tip of the petals.

Just a bit closer.

Suddenly I heard a shriek that made me pull my hand back and duck down into the leaves of the tree.

"Keli! You said that their we were going to feast upon the blood of man." Yelled a female voice

I looked through the leaves to see who was talking.

"Shut up, Tammi! We are going to, but with all your yelling he probably knows we're here!" Shouted, Who I presumed was Kelli.

I don't think Kelli noticed but she was kind of screaming too. If I didn't hear 'Tammi' then I most likely heard her.

I tried to see who these voices belonged to, but the leaves and branches kept blocking them and I wasn't about to go out into the open to reveal myself. For all I know they could be like Echidna and her son Chimera.

"Well, maybe I'm just wondering if you are fit to being leader at all since we've been out here for almost a week and we still haven't found that demigod!" Tammi yelled.

There were three of them, Kelli, Tammi and a third one who hasn't said anything yet nor has intervened in the fight between the two other girls.

I was hoping they were just girls, but they already said demigod like my previous chasers did.

Hey, even if they weren't like my previous chasers, girls can still be pretty scary and dangerous. Hey it's true!

"Don't question my skill and leadership. You still a trainee, so know your place!" Retorted Kelli.

I decided it was better for me leave this area before they find me.

I stepped down slowly trying not to make a sound every time I stepped on a branch, or when I leaned on one or grabbed one.

"AARRGH!"

A shriek from one of the girls made me flinch and miss the last branch at the bottom of the tree, causing me to fall onto the ground with a loud thump and the crunches of twigs.

It was as if time had just stopped.

Everything was silent as I just laid on my stomach, probably with a bruise, hoping that they didn't hear me and I could just get up and leave.

Except I couldn't move, I was too scared to make any movement and give away my position to them that I just laid there with my head up.

It was silent for a while and for a second and I thought that they didn't hear me, but I guess luck wasn't on my side.

"Shhhh…..Did you hear that?" This voice was different then Tammi and Kelli so I guess it was the third girl.

I got on my knees, causing the grass to rustle and attract more attention.

"It's the demigod! Devour him!" Kelli yelled.

I heard them start running.

I got up and started running straight ahead to try and shake them off before they could see me. I didn't even know where I was running to, but I had to put a lot of distance between and them and me.

Unlike Chimera and Echidna, I knew for sure that I couldn't outclimb or out run these girls,but I didn't see anything I could do to save myself.

It's better to die later than sooner as I always say.

I started breathing heavily again and I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Echidna and I don't know if the person who controlled the water still felt generous. So I did the stupid thing and hid behind the first biggest tree I see.

Well sorry! I didn't want to get a heart attack and die sooner, and I was hoping that they'd be stereotypical cheerleaders, like in the movies and cartoon and just have no brains whatsoever.

I spotted a tree with a big trunk that could cover and hid me.

I ran behind it breathing heavily trying to calm down and get my breathing to return to normal.

After I calmed down a little I noticed that it was very silent, but again I knew that I had to keep my guard up.

The silence was broken when I heard someone step on a twig.

I turned to my left to see a African American girl with curly hair, launching herself at me.

I leaped ahead out her way.

When I looked back I nearly screamed.

The girls appearance started to mistily change. Her skin faded into complete chalky white. Her hair slowly became deadly flames. She had one donkey leg and one that looked like was made of bronze. Her mouth had razor sharp fangs, and her eyes were depraved with red.

She let out a shriek that made me flinch.

Then I realized that she was sending out a signal that she found me.

She leaped at me again, this time I dodged at the wrong time.

She managed to give a slash on my shoulder, not lethal but it hurted. So. Much.

I was on the ground with a wounded shoulder, I tried to put some pressure on the wound but I was still in danger and my concentrate on keeping the pressure on my shoulder was distracted.

I heard running and more shrieks. When I turned around I saw that the three girls had regrouped and started staring at me with malicious intent.

The blond girl with icy blue eyes had leaped towards me without giving me any time to move.

Unlike last time when I atleast moved away from the attack and only got a non lethal wound. This time I was in didn't have a chance to move.

She slashed my arm and had me pinned me with her claws. I screamed as her claws were digging into my arms making the wound even worse than it was when she slashed me before.

She opened her mouth incredibly wide, showing me her pointy teeth caked with blood probably of another boy they murdered, she slowly leaned down about to mutilate me.

My heart was beating so loud that every pulse hurt my already wounded arm.

I leaned my head to the side with my eyes closed.

I felt her breath and everything as she was about to finally mutilate me.

This was it. I ran this far, but time eventually catches up with everyone.

I opened my eyes slowly, with my ear pressed against the ground I was able to hear footstep. They were coming closer.

I heard the rustle of leaves and someone coming close. Then a grunt.

"I can't believe you're his favourite." A voice, I couldn't see who it belonged to, but the monster about to dissect me heard it too and saw who it was.

"Well, can't help it now. I got to keep you safe."I kept my head down.

The monster had already backed up a bit but still had me pinned down, but I could still see who was talking, a guy about 19 or 20 stood in front me.

He saw me and smirked as the monsters growled.

Suddenly the monster was pushed of me in a rushed that I didn't notice how. By the time I registered that she was off me, she had also unraveled into golden dust. I pulled my head off the ground fast.

Too fast.

My arm and shoulder were bleeding heavily with increasing the increasing burn of pain that kept going in circles. Then I felt a wet sensation on my face. I understood what he used as propeller.

Water.

I looked up at my saviour or next hunter with a terrified expression.

He acknowledged me with a gaze then looked back at the remaining monster girls.

Unlike before, they weren't looking very confident in killing me or this guy, monster, whoever he was.

But, they still held their ground, well one did. The other looked reluctant to be anywhere near here.

The first one started running at us, baring her sharp fangs at us.

With one slash to the air the monster dealt with the same fate as the previous one.

Golden dust was left, fluttering down as if they covering for what the actual being was.

The last monster turned and ran deep into the forest without any obstacle from the guy behind me.

I looked back up at him and gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're just going to let her get away?!" I exclaimed softly.

He looked down at me and pushed his hair back and sighed at me.

I got annoyed at that gesture.

He peeked down at me and crouched down to where I was still lying down.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions about everything?" He asked with bored tone as if he was talking to a 5 years old.

I opened my mouth to retort back but had nothing to say back. So I nodded.

He smirked, but frowned when he saw my injuries.

"How are you not invulnerable?"

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

POSEIDON I

This wasn't fair.

Nothing about this was fair.

How would you feel, how would any parent feel when one of their child is missing.

It's worse when that child is a demigod whose lifespan will end soon leaving you to just watch their demise.

I know it was pointless to be worried.

Percy could take care of himself against the worst monsters, he even took down Ares and Hades.

But, what if there are no monsters and he only defeated Ares because he's a windbag and he only took down Hades because of the achilles heel. The achilles heel! I nearly forgot about that.

Percy would be invulnerable as the Gods and Goddess. But,-

But what if he somehow loses his invulnerability?!

I know! I know! I'm very paranoid but, this could happen, if Percy could somehow got near any Roman territory then he would lose the power of the River of Styx gave him.

Since the Achilles curse is a Greek blessing in Roman territory it would be null and void, even after he crosses over to Greek territory the Achilles curse would be washed away and he would be vulnerable and will feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything he's ever known.

Well, now I have made myself more scared than before and my hair mostly likely became a bit gray again.

I sighed and pulled my fingers through hair as I gaze around my son's cabin.

Believe me when I say that I am impressed by how he decorated the cabin, I am sure that he's the only camper who's cabin has actual furniture.

The only thing missing was some electronics and this would look like a typical teenagers room. Too bad demigods and electronics don't mix. I wonder how he's treated at school because of that?

I got up and started looking at all the pictures around Percy's cabin.

Beside his bed, on his nightstand was a picture of his mother and her new husband; Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. I may have pronounced his last name as blowfish on purpose.

What? Can't I have some fun?

I returned my gaze back to the picture. I heard that they were going to be expecting a child soon. I was happy for them, Sally deserved someone to maker her happy especially after her last husband.

I put down the picture and picked up the picture beside it.

I frowned at who it was.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

I don't know what Percy see's in her, she is too prideful, just like her mother. Sooner these days she would somehow get Percy or someone else killed with her fatal flaw.

I smirked, remembering what happened after I warned her about the consequences of hurting Percy in anyway.

I put down the picture and looked over at his vanity and all the assortments he has on there.

There was a comb and a few pins around in a corner. I laughed at how at the end of each pin there were fake pearls, now I want to see him wear them. I tried to conceal my smile.

I shifted gears and looked at the other pictures around the vanity. Their was the one with Percy interrupting Hermes's kids photo, the one where he was wearing a nurse uniform and a white doctor's coat of Apollo's child.

Percy seemed to get along with everyone at Camp Half-Blood, and almost everyone in general.

I sighed, I wish that Triton would just get along with Percy it would take a lot of my chest. Amphitrite said that she was willing to talk to him and apologize to him about her behavior when they met last time.

I put down the picture frame and was about to walk away when something caught my eye.

A picture frame . . . . with no picture.

It was strange, why would their be an empty picture frame out in the open- Wait, wasn't Hermes ruffling through here earlier?

He was also looking through the picture.

I don't want a lot of people to find out, but I was always secretly jealous of Hermes's relationship with Percy. He was more of a father in his life then I ever was.

Then it clicked.

I frowned, Hermes took the photo.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY IV

"How are you not invulnerable?"

I was confused, what did he mean? Why would I be invulnerable?

All this time I was running away out of fear, that didn't seem like something someone who was Invulnerable would do.

He saw my confused face and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now, lets me see your injuries." He commanded as he reached for my arm.

I don't know what initiated my reflexes, maybe being hunted by monsters or living out in the wild for sometime. I don't know but, I learned that I couldn't just trust anyone.

How would I know if this guy isn't just another monster trying to kill me like the others? Sorry, but I can just trust this guy will just heal me and help me, I don't even know him!

I backed away out of his reach. "Wow, wait a second!" I yelled.

He looked bored. "What?"

"I don't even know who you are! How do I know if you're not just another monster trying to kill?!" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked rather amused.

"If I wanted to kill you why would I have killed the monsters instead?" He hummed, which was annoying.

I had no answer to this, but I wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. I got up abruptly and winced at the pain, that's when I noticed my legs had some wounds too.

"I, uh, I don't know maybe you wanted to kill me . . . .without . . . . . . . . . .help?" I squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow at my answer. "Is that all you can come up with?"

I pretty sure I was red with embarrassment.

He just sighed again and said, "Look if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you from Chimera and her son Echidna, or from the Empousa's that almost killed you." He explain.

"So, just let me heal you and explain to you why these monster are coming after you." He said seriously.

I backed a bit away, still a bit cautious of him. ". . . . . Please?" He whispered.

I sighed and nodded. He directed me to the tree where I hid behind and told me to sit down and lean back on it.

"How are you suppose to heal me? You don't have any medical supplies or bandages."

He smirked and took my arm and opened touched my hand and to my surprise my arm started to slowly heal up to my shoulder.

When it was fully healed I snatched my arm back and looked at to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I looked back at him suspiciously.

"Are you a wizard?"I asked.

He looked amused and tried to suppress a chuckle.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"No, but I'm something else, something more powerful than a wizard. I guess I should explain everything since you don't seem to have your memory."

My eyes widen. "So do you know who I am?!" I asked.

"Your name is Percy Jackson." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I already knew that, that's all I knew when I woke up."

He looked up and me skeptically. "You're a demigod." He said after he healed my left leg.

"That's exactly what the other monsters called me, but, what does that mean?!"

He looked at me as if thinking if I was always this stupid.

"It means exactly what it mean, you're a demigod, or half-blood is another word we use." He answered.

"Half-blood," I whispered. "Half what?" I asked.

"Half God, one of your parents was a mortal or as you would say human and the other on is a God, ever read those Greek myths about Gods falling in love with mortals and having kid? That's exactly what happens with your mother."

That' was a lot to take in, wait mother?

"So you're saying that my mother is mortal and my dad is a God?"

"Yeah , he's one of the Olympians, one of the main 12, now there aren't actually 12 anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?" He just waved it off as not important right now.

He finished up healing me and motioned for me to follow him.

"Listen things are really messed up right now, no one know where you are and I have a feeling you should stay hidden for a while until I find out whp started all this."

I nodded.

"And while I'm doing this I have to keep you somewhere safe and hidden."

I was getting nervous. "Where?"

He smirked. "Don't looked so scared I'm not going to hurt you . . . . . . If I did I'd be in a lot of trouble." He whispered

I started coughing again.

He looked back at me and frowned, "did you know that you had asthma?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He signed and turned around. "Next time I'll bring you an inhaler so you can breath easier. Okay?"

I nodded, and we walked off.


	6. The Stranger

PERCY V

We walked in silence with Mr stubbornness here leading me to _somewhere_ safe.

I still had to let everything he told me to sink in, it was just so unimaginable to believe what he said.

The Gods, wait-which Gods are we talking about? Oh forget it, the Gods are still alive to this day and _still_ have not stopped their habit of having kids.

If what this guy tells me is true and I _have_ a mother, where is she? Is she alive? Or did she die? And the most important question . . . . . . . How am I here? Why am I here?

Why did I wake up in a coffin in a glade in a forest?

Did she do the same thing the Amazons did, leave their child in the wild because they're weak? I don't feel strong, even this guy couldn't believe I'm someone's favourite.

Maybe. . . . . . No, if that was true why don't I at least have any memory of my past?

My eyes drifted to my 'saviour' or whatever this guy thought he was.

He had black slick hair, a bit long but short enough. His eyes I remembered was ocean blue with a tin of green.

He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of grey jeans with black padding strapped to the sides.

The back of his jacket displays an icy blue trident with a twisted conch shell.

He also wore black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces, on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

The appearance clearly yelled out 'I'm _trying_ to be cool.'

"What?" I was brought down to earth and noticed that I was staring at him, seemingly he noticed and was confused.

"I was just wondering since you already have knowledge on this . . . . _world_. Do you know who my father is?" I asked.

He opened his mouth as if to answer my question, but his face hardens and he looks forward and continues to walk.

"I do not, but he is one of the main Olympians and one of the most powerful ones." he answers hardly.

I jogged to catch up with him.

"You said one of the Olympians-"

"-Main." He interjected.

"Yeah, so are these the Greek or the Roman Gods?" I ask.

He flinches but conceals himself and answers. "Greek obviously, but, you'll soon learn about the other Gods and Goddess soon and most likely meet some with your luck." He whispered the last part, but I still heard of him and shrugged it off.

"You also said there weren't only twelve main Olympians anymore. Why do you mean? Weren't their alway twelve?" I asked.

He acknowledged me with a glance. "About a month ago, the Gods changed a bit. They granted many of the minor Gods and Goddess, Hades and Hestia thrones on Olympus. So there are more than twelve Olympians." He finished.

"Oh." He chuckled at my answer as I grumbled.

"Any more questions?" He asked with a smile. I guess he is the know-it-all.

"I'm just getting started," I warned. "Back there, those monsters-"

"Empousai, there under the control of Hecate, Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy and the mist. She also represents the dark side of the moon and the harvest moon. She's also associated with childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change."

"She is also one of the minor Goddess who was granted a throne on Olympus, the Empousai are said to be her daughters. They are known to feed on the blood of men and are the depiction of the image of the modern vampire."

He finished up, waiting for me to continue.

"Yeah, and the previous ones-"

"Echidna, the mother of monsters and one of her sons, Chimera they are-"

"Yeah, I get. Don't lecture me again." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the Empousai, Echidna and Chimera and so many other monsters always somehow find me. They continuously find me. Is there a reason why they somehow manage to sniff me out?" I asked.

"Yes, your smell." he put bluntly.

I was offended.

I mean, I know I've been out here in the wilderness but I doubt I smell that bad that monster can sniff me out. Unless they really love the smell of corpse flowers, but those wear off in less than a day.

I scoffed.

"It's complicated unless you want it to make sense I have to tell you a Greek myth to explain it." He offered.

I sighed and waved him on.

"Lamia, Marian Lamia, was once a Greek demigod, a daughter of Hecate, and Queen of Libya. She was said to have attracted Zeus and we all know that he can't keep it in his pants."

I held back a laugh.

"They had two daughters and one son, and because Hera is a jealous witch she is killed them and turned her into a monster. Angered by Hera she used an incantation to allow all the monsters in the world to sense the taint of half-bloods so that they could always be found. It's said she did this so Hera could know how it felt losing children."

"But, isn't Hera the Goddess of marriage? I don't think she'd go around having affair and demigod children and doesn't she hate demigods?" I asked.

"Yeah, most believe she wanted to punish the other Gods and Goddess for not helping her but, other than Hera and Zeus no one even knew or was involved until it was too late." He explained.

I frowned, Lambie's cursed seemed to have no value at all whatsoever. She was targeting Hera with her enchantment, but she didn't seem that bright since everyone knows that Hera was faithful Zeus, ironic.

I can't really Lambia for this she was just acting out of anger of losing her kids and she probably wasn't thinking clearly. Now that I think about it this whole thing is Zeus's fault.

Like he said, he couldn't keep it in his pants and stay faithful to Hera and because of this Lambia was put in front of Hera's anger. But, I couldn't just blame the Gods unless I wanted to be vaporised, Poor Lambia.

Now because of her stupid enchantment all demigods are hunted down and killed and some without even know they are one.

Hmm, I was wondering about this guy. Who exactly is he?

A demigod? Or another mythical animal?

I didn't even know his name!

"Hey?" I called out softly.

He hummed back but kept walking.

"I was wondering, but . . . . . . what exactly are you?" I blurted out.

He looked back with an eyebrow raised. "You sure are subtle." He mused.

"But, to answer your question, I am a God." He answered calmly as if I was just his little brother.

"A minor God no less, but still a God." He went on.

I didn't know how to act around this guy anymore. Should I shake it off and continue chatting casually? Or get on my hands and knees and yell: "My Lord!"

The first option sounded better.

I shook off my surprise and moved on to my followup question.

"Which God are you then?" I asked curiously.

He seemed surprised that I didn't change my demeanour after learning his true alias, but moved on.

"I don't want to tell you." He put bluntly.

"What! Then what am I gonna call you?" I asked.

He seemed amused, "Make one up, I could care less."

I huffed, then I remembered the icy blue trident with a twisted conch shell on the back of his jacket.

"I guess I'll call you Trident," I replied.

Trident flinched, but moved on, I heard him whisper something. "Whatever."

I sighed and decided that I should stop with small talk and just keep quiet.

A shriek cut of my thoughts as the monster of my nightmares came into my eyesight.

 _No, any other monster, just not one that looks like this!_

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

POSEIDON II

Why would Hermes take the photo?

There no reason why he would want a photo from Percy's Cabin, right?

I flash to Olympus, knowing that this is the only place I could find Hermes every since Zeus's foolish decision of closing Olympus the only way to find the previous Olympian council was on Olympus.

For some reason, Zeus didn't bring in the minor Gods and Goddess, but keeps just a loose eye on them, barely even watching the. Just adds to the point in that he could care less about what the minor Gods are doing.

I stood in the garden in Olympus, Demeter certainly does her best by bringing the best of flowers here. I was in awe, although the coral and plants in the seas will always have a place in my heart.

I look back at Olympus.

Sometimes I forget how majestic this place is, but in my mind, all I see is the resemblance to my arrogant younger brother and obnoxious older sister.

I will always favour my palace back in Atlantis, unlike my younger brother I do not have a huge ego.

I shook my head, this wasn't important I need to find Hermes now!

"What's wrong brother? You seem very tense."

I turned around to come face with Hades sitting relaxed on a bench. He wore a black dress shirt and pants with a grey pinstriped vest over top, along with grey dress shoes.

He wore a lazy smirk.

"Hades, what are you doing here?"

He just smirked and motioned towards the bench opposite of him.

I walked over rolling my eyes.

"So, what's troubling you brother? Other than your son's disappearance I mean." He asked.

I sighed and rested my chin in my palm. "I need to find Hermes," I answered.

His raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked with a hint of defence.

It was no secret that each of the older Olympian's favoured at least one of the second generation Gods. Hades favoured Hermes, that should have been obviously since he and Hestia were the only gods he let enter the Underworld without invitations.

I, of course, _used_ to favour Apollo, but that was _before_ he took an interest in Percy. So I've distant towards him until he learns boundaries. I don't want Percy to end up like Daphne, of course, I would never mention her, I'm not cruel. But, children before Godly family.

Hera, many don't know this but favours Hephaestus. What? You though she'd favour any of Zeus's kids other than the original Perseus? Nope. Many don't remember but since Hephaestus rescued her from the time she was being dangled over top of the void she has never made fun of him since.

Demeter, of course, favours her own daughter; Persephone. She also favoured Apollo but ever since he dated one of her daughters she shunned him and they have not been on the greatest terms ever since.

Zeus undoubtedly favours Athena. Ironic, since Zeus is very brainless, also Artemis he's always been hooked around Artemis's fingers.

Hestia loves us all. She loves Dionysus and Artemis the most that are seen easily since she talks to those two the most when she's alone. I wish I didn't have many duties so I could spend time with her too.

Aphrodite favours Ares. Enough said there.

"He stole something that doesn't belong to him," I stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "and would this 'something' belong or have something to do with Perseus?" He asked slyly.

"He took something from his cabin that I want back, that's it," I said plainly.

He interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them and he smirked.

"Well I can't help you find him, but I must say that you need calm down about this. If I didn't know better I would have thought that you were on your way to murder Hermes for having more attention as a father to Percy then you." He finished smoothly.

My twitched. "That's not-"

"Yes, yes I know to keep trying to cover up that everyone here already knows." He informed me.

"Also . . . . . . .How are you doing?" he asked genuinely concerned washed all over his face.

I let my whole mask of confidence fall off. "Horrible" I breathed.

He nodded and leant back on the bench while looking at the sky above with a look of understanding.

"And what about what happened earlier with Zeus. Have you calmed down about that?"

"No." I scowled.

Hades frowned. "You should really let it go Poseidon, Zeus wasn't himself in that situation and probably didn't interpret what he said. Holding grudges isn't something that is good, I should know." He whispered that last part, but I seething with anger.

"the Internet! How could he not know what he is saying! He literally outright said that my son was a!- a!"

"Slut? Whore?" Hades asked, not really meaning it, but it still annoyed me.

I glared at him, clearly not amused. He put his hands up to signal a surrender.

He sighed, "What I mean is that you should relax and that since Perseus is quite famous now there will be much jealousy and inappropriate comment directed particularly at have to get used to it and not let your emotions get mixed into it."

"Now what are you gonna do when a mortal from his school says something similar to what Zeus said. What would you do?" He asked me as if It wasn't an easy question.

"Easy, I would go down and incinerate that mortal right then and there," I answered straightforwardly.

Hades looked like a fish gasping for water. He rapidly blinked trying to find out if I was kidding or not. Hahaha, of course not.

He shooked his head. "Apollo was right when he said you should have received the award for the most overprotective parent." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes with an amused smile. "Well, at least I show I love my children." I shot back.

He stopped chuckling and glared at me, while I laughed at him.

We stayed there sitting talking about the good old days that I missed talking about.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY VI

 _No, any other monster, just not one that looks like this!_

It was as if all my nightmares that I've had throughout my life were combined into this one monster.

It was a giant, monster serpent-like creatures several millennia older than anything I have ever scene.

I was frozen and stiff as a board out of fear. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Trident flinch out of fear but he quickly relaxed as if he once had the same fear as me but overcame it.

The scaly monster was spineless and had two large ram-like horns. Its reptilian tongue kept coming out of its mouth rapidly. It was a giant snake.

I stepped back determine to run but Trident was still standing in front of the snake monster, only a little bit tense. How could he not be terrified of this thing?

The movement of my foot must have aggravated the snake since it stood up tall like a cobra and started getting ready to strike. I yelped out of fear.

" _Cerastes_." Trident whispered slowly, but I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

Cerastes, wasn't that an ancient Greek monster?

"What" I whispered confused. Then the snake opened its mouth to reveal two large fangs dripping with venom.

"Percy, listen closely. Please don't make a-"

A scream pierced through the forest like a sonic wave. I tried to zero in where the scream was coming from. I then noticed the scream originated from me.

Trident swiftly turned to me with a look of surprise, I clasped my hands over my mouth but I was still trembling about to fall to my knees.

Trident had a look of realisation come across his face.

But, he wasn't the only one who heard me, the snake was aggravated with the load scream and was moments away from striking me with its large fangs. It kept swaying side to side making me whimper with fear.

Trident cursed."The Medusa story, how could I have forgotten."

Cerastes had heard enough and lurched into striking me first.

I couldn't move, it was if someone had glued me to where I was standing, Cerastes then struck.

Trident ran and grabbed my forearm and pulled me out of the way and then we ran.

We stopped as he looked me up and down, but I could hear the disgusting slithering behind me so I could think that much. "Percy! I know you're scared of him, I was too! But, I need you to be strong for me right now, can you do that?" He asked suddenly not so cold anymore.

I hesitantly nodded.

He nodded back.

Just then Cerastes came slither after us.

Still holding my forearm he pulled me behind him as he stretched out his hand.

Out of nowhere water droplets appeared and started circling Cerastes just like it did with the previous monsters. The droplets expanded and circled rapidly around Cerastes, the whole water covered all of him until it was just a dome of water.

The water looked so clear and pure, but even I could see the that it also has a dark side to it. The dome caved in on itself and drowned Cerastes, for a second I almost felt bad for it. Almost.

Once Cerastes was gone and golden dust decorated the forest floor Trident turned back to me.

For a second I thought he was gonna give me a lecture until he rested the hand on my head.

I looked up to him but he avoided my gaze and turned away. "Get some rest, we'll make it to the camp in the morning. I'll go scout out the area."

He walked away to go scout out.

I then noticed how dark it really was, it felt as if a moment ago I just woke up to man-eating cheerleaders.

I sat under a tree and dozed off.

In the morning Trident said that the place I would be safe was near and that we should hurry up before another monster comes.

Throughout the walk there He seemed rather . . . . . . distant to me.

Like he didn't want to be very close to me, I thought about asking but I decided that keeping silent would be the best way to help him clear his head. Since e looked torn between what his heart wanted to do and what his mind wanted him to do.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods and just stood there.

"Uhh, Trident, is there a reason why we have stopped?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah, someone else is taking you to the camp from here because I can't get there without drawing attention." He answered stiffly.

I looked down, even though he was hella annoying and arrogant, it still was pretty sad about departing without him.

He must have noticed my sad look. "I come back to keep you updated on what's going on with the Gods and when you most likely can come back. I also need to get your inhaler for asthma."

Before I could reply someone slammed into me and sent us both down to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see I was caged in between this person's hands so they could keep themselves up.

I looked to see Trident had disappeared leaving the smell sea breeze.

My gaze went back to the guy above me who finally opened his eyes, his brownish-green hair was towering over me.

I was waiting for him to say something or at least get off me!

He opened his mouth and the first words he said were.

"Wow."


	7. The Questions

PERCY VII

 _He opened his mouth and the first words he said were._

" _Wow."_

I narrowed my eyes at his comment, but decided it was best to just ignore it for now and find out if this was the guy that was supposed to take me to the quote-unquote 'safe sanctuary'.

I was waiting for him to get off, but then the seconds passed to minutes and I somehow knew if I didn't say something I wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Also, he seemed rather distracted so I have to take the lead here.

I cleared my throat to get his attentions. Once his attention was back on me I went on with things.

"Um, do you _plan_ on getting off anytime soon, or?" I left my question hanging to emphasise my point.

For a sec, it looked as if he was about to say no then a look of realisation came across his face as he struggled to get off.

"Oh! Uh sorry, I just didn't expect to see someone like you, I-I mean not that's your different then other people it's just that I-I'll get off right now."

I ignored his comment again and sat up to at least see who this guy was.

As I noted before his hair was long and messy. It was brown with an ombre of forest green

He wore a deep caramel jacket with a deep, dark green hood and rolled up dark green sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. He also wore caramel jeans and green shoes and green fingerless gloves.

So basically someone from the video game Uncharted.

I decided to get this along and ask who he was.

"Umm, who are you?" I asked.

He had already stood up and while I was studying him, he was studying me.

Suddenly he demeanour changed from the timid to mysterious and held back, he smirked at me and answered.

"Don't take this personally but I think I should be the one to ask who you are." He challenged.

I huffed and crossed my arms, who did this guy think he was? Whatever let's just get this over with.

I turned my attention back to him, looking at him plainly. "Percy Jackson," I said plainly.

His face was monochrome, but his eyes widen when I told him my name, which meant he's either another monster or the person who I was left here to wait for and since Trident left the moment he bumped into me it had to be the latter.

"Alright, then you're the one I was sent here for then." He concluded.

"What? Who sent you?" I asked genuinely confused.

He seemed to be in thought, probably remembering who sent him.

"Let me be honest with you, No one actually knows he comes once in awhile and mostly to tell us where to find a demigod near us." He explained calmly.

Something told me this 'he' was Trident, but I decided not to mention that until I at least confirmed it.

 _Also_ , I was so tired that I felt as if I was gonna faint right into this guy's arms, and _that_ is something I can deal with when I come to again.

I sighed and nodded, showing that I understood, but I need to make sure of something.

I stepped up to him. "So, are you also a . . . .a demigod?" I asked to make sure. You never know he could be another God for all I know, I already embarrassed myself in front of Trident, can't just pretend I'm a circus parade.

He flinched and I knew I went over something personal.

He took a while to answer, and the silence made me feel as if there were rocks in my stomach, I felt I did something wrong. I wanted to make him feel better but . . . . . . I didn't know how.

Finally, he turned to me with a fake small smile that I could see right through.

"Yeah, I am a demigod." He looked down but then raised his head again and held out his hand with a light smirk.

"Daemon Steele, son of Demeter."

I took his hand cautiously and steadily.

But, he took me by surprise as he grasped my hand and pull me close to his face. I squeaked but he wasn't interested in my response. He seemed to be concentrating on something on my face.

He pulled my hair back a bit and licked his thumb and dragged it across my right cheek. I felt a slight sting when his thumb made contact with me. I looked up at him to see him concentrating deeply.

He pulled back and let go of my hand.

"I didn't think you'd have this many wounds." He commented as he looked me up and down to see if I had any other wounds.

I suddenly I remembered all the pain from earlier. Oh, it all hurt so bad. And it was worse since I was feeling very drowsy.

"Yeah. . . . . .I feel like a lot of people are in your place." I drawled, slowly.

My shoulder wound hurt and I'm pretty sure reopened when Cerastes attacked Trident and me.

I shivered at the thought of Cerastes, I don't care what _other_ monster comes after me but, I will drown myself if _that one_ comes after me again. I just can't explain the terror that I felt when I saw Cerastes, it was too much for me to handle.

I tried to reach up to apply pressure on my shoulder, but because of my weakness, I took an awful damn time.

I don't even know what happened but one minute I was standing on my own and the next I stumbled and almost fainted if it wasn't for Daemon who caught me before I fell.

I groaned and managed to straighten myself up without Daemon's help. Which was a horrible decision since I almost fell _backwards_ this time? Daemon steadied me just in time before I kissed the grass.

"Woah! Are you okay Percy?" He asked softly with concern.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm . . . . . good." I answered.

He didn't look convinced.

"Come on, I'll take you back to our camp it's not far from here." He motioned for me to follow him.

We walked side by side through the forest of death until I sought out the courage to ask about the camp.

"So this camp, is it like an _actual_ camp? Or . . . . what?" I asked.

He discreetly chuckled at my question then turned to me. "I take it you weren't told about what our camp or city offers?' he teased.

I crossed my arms but kept walking. "Well, _sorry!_ I wasn't given a pamphlet or brochure in your camp." I replied back sarcastically. "Wait, did you say city?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well, technically we have a camp and a city." He stated.

He must have noticed my confused expression as he went on to elaborate.

"We basically have a choice between living in the city or in the camp. Actually, you can do both but it's better if you choose one of the other. If you're more into training, making battle strategies, forging weapons, sparring, defending the city then you most likely belong to the camp." he finished.

"What about the city?" I asked.

"The city is mostly for pacifists like they don't want to fight or they want to live normally. None are forced to go to either. They usually live restfully and get normal jobs." He explained.

" _But_ ," he went on.

"You can also kinda do both. You could live in the city and still train and defend the city. Or your can live in the camp and along with working in the camp, you could also work in the city. Although that's pretty rare."

I nodded. "But, what about the new comers like-" I gestured to me. "Me, where do we go?"

"Good question, newcomers usually stay in the infirmary, like you will be." He emphasised his point by jabbing me in the rib. I swatted his hands away as he laughed.

"After they're healed then for some time they're given the pros and cons of living in the city and the camp. Whichever they choose they are then asked if they want to know their Godly parent. If yes then one of the instructors helps them find out their skills then we put one and two together and was la! Your Godly parent is . . . . blank." He finished bluntly.

I stifled a laugh.

He looked over at me at rolled his eyes.

Something then clicked in my head.

When I get to this camp or city, would I be stuck there for the rest of my life? Would I never be able to leave and find my mother?

And is this place _even safe?!_

No, stop Percy. You're just overthinking things, everything will be alright and normals . . . . . . Eh, normal as things can be.

"Percy? Are you alright?" I jumped when Daemon touched my shoulder.

"Easy there, Percy. I don't bite . . . . yet."

I raised an eyebrow at the comment, but my smile was still intact.

We walked for a few more minutes until I broke the silence with the question that was on my mind.

"When we . . . get to this place. Are we . . . .stuck there, _forever?_ "

"Well, that's up to you actually _and your age._ " he stated.

"What do you mean, do I have to be at a certain age to leave?" I questioned.

"Kinda, you see it's your own choice to even come to the camp and city yourself, you don't have stay here we could just patch you up and give you a weapon and let you go on." He explained.

"If you do stay and live in the _camp_ after an amount of training you can go on quests or journeys but _only_ if you're fifteen and older if you're younger than fifteen then you can't leave camp unless you have someone who _is_ older than fifteen. But, even for the fifteen and up it's still complicated about if you're allowed to go or not"

"Remember when I said instructors help newcomers find out their Godly Parent?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that instructor is going to stay your instructor until you prove yourself to them that you can defend yourself. You usually have this _exam_ on your fifteen birthday. If you can pass then you can go one quest and leave. If not then you keep training and redo the exam again the following week."

"Okay, what about the if you want to live in the city?"

"They need an escort from the camp that fifteen and up to take them wherever they need to go unless either they can already defend themselves or they come and train at camp for some time." He explained.

I nodded. "Who issues these quest? And what kinds of quests are they?" I wondered out loud.

"The quests are usually not that dangerous since each person is given a quest upon their skill level. They're usually about delivering things, finding stuff. These days it's all recon missions and search missions."

"Why recon and search missions?" I asked.

Daemon just looked down and sighed then looked up.

"Normal quests are issued by the instructors, they plan out everything and in the end consult Dignitaries to see if everything's in order."

Daemon stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Dignitaries are the camp and the cities leaders they're in charge of everything and their main priority is that the campers, citizens stay safe, even if it means they have to give up their own lives. They have the full respect of everyone and they uphold it." He finished his speech.

I didn't understand, but I know that he was trying to tell me something else.

"Daemon . . . . I don't-Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, one of our Dignitaries, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano has been for a month disappeared.."

He dropped the bomb.

"What do you mean she disappeared? Didn't someone go with her?" Seriously, I don't know how this camp worked but you should let one of the camp's leaders, on of the most important people go alone a quest.

Daemon had a sad smile on his face, he must have known his Reyna person well.

"Reyna was different, she was one of the rare demigods who didn't live in the city or camp, she only came to camp a few time a week."

"And she was a Dignitary?" I gaped. Could you really do that? "Leave the city yet still be one of the most important people there?

Daemon shook his head, but his smile was still intact.

"Before she disappeared I-the other Dignitary gave her a choice of either staying in the camp and keeping the position of being a Dignitary _or_ she can leave it behind for someone else. But, before any decision could be made she was called away to a quest and never came back."

I could tell Daemon was upset of this but I still didn't know how to make him feel better, I'll still try though.

I patted his shoulder. "Come, I'm sure you'll find her, in the meantime, I suggest you have camper go on a quest in groups of four," I added a little humour.

He shook his head with a smile.

We continued on our way.

"Oh yeah, about the instructors, are you mine?" It was an innocent question, but never underestimate Daemon and his possibility to annoy me.

"Well," He had a sly look on his face. "Not yet, but I would prefer if _you're_ mine."

I had to stifle my laughter because that was _horrible_.

"But, to answer your question no, I'm not going to be your instructor my best friend is. He's a good guy, and would you look at that! There he is standing at the boundary of the camp waiting for me. BFF for life eh?" Daemon replied sarcastically.

"Yo! Daemon, everyone here was so scared you weren't going to return so I promised that I'd . . . . . . . . Percy?"

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

HERMES IV

I kept thinking about what the council, subtract two, discovered in Cabin 3 and what it meant.

I wasn't angry if that's what you wanna know, as I said before I couldn't believe I felt so blind of all this.

I mean if I think back to all those times I talked to Percy I know remember seeing mixed emotions on his face. Anger, sadness, determination, and _love?_

But, to me, it was all a blur of me wanting Luke to have a happy ending not. I gulped. One that leads to his death.

What about when he died? Did anyone even see the impact it had on Percy at all? Did he put a mask on to conceal his emotions?

He couldn't even tell anyone how he felt. If any God on his bad side, AKA my father caught wind of it, he wouldn't hesitate to have him either killed on the spot or banished.

Now that he already knows I wonder what would happen when Percy returns? What would Zeus do, Percy couldn't explain or defend himself right now.

If Athena and Ares were there then they would have already come up with a clever plan that would label Percy a traitor. With Athena's wisdom, she could make sure that when Percy returned he couldn't say anything to explain himself.

Just so he could stay away from his daughter.

I sighed and let my hand thread through my hair.

Athena's overprotectiveness almost rivalled Poseidon.

 _Almost_.

The things Poseidon could do to Annabeth if he was as cunning as Athena.

Even though I still don't like Annabeth and believe Percy could do better. Does Athena ever think about her daughter? She's supposed to be the Goddess of wisdom, yet doesn't even _think_ about how her own daughter happiness.

I don't what Luke and Percy went through, but I do know one thing.

That Percy's diary has the answers.

I. Need. That. Book.

It will explain everything, it has all the answers to my question. At least I hope it does.

Now naturally I could go get it right now out of his cabin but there were three problems with this.

One: Zeus could easily sense me there and I could get punished, not as worse as Apollo and Poseidon's punishment back when they were stripped to mortality and were made into servants to Laomedon.

Two: Poseidon might still be there and will most likely throttle me for going through Percy's stuff and be active in his life.

Three: it's rude to go through his personal belongings and that diary was hidden for a reason otherwise it wouldn't have been locked in a safe.

Either way, it looked like from the unfinished letters that Percy was going to tell me soon, but he didn't know how to tell me.

Once he returns, I'll need to confront him to get this all moving on, because from the looks of that letter they aren't going to be sent anytime soon.

I sighed, because of my father I have to stay in Olympus and pass of _some_ of my duties of to Iris. Once Olympus opens again and we all go do our respected job, the letters in my Ups facility are going to be through the roofs. I probably have to work throughout Christmas and New Years.

Oh me.

Work was the only thing that actually distracted me from all the kids I lost during the second Titan's war, now I'm stuck here with nothing to do.

I keep thinking about _what if_ I just told him about his death, if I had just I _done_ something to help the whole war could have been postponed for another century.

I leant back in my chair. This wasn't good for my health.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY VIII

" _Yo! Daemon, everyone here was so scared you weren't going to return so I promised that I'd . . . . . . . . Percy?"_

I look up to see a tall guy with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look that wasn't in use right now.

There was something about him it was as if his face was missing a blemish . . . . . a scar seemed to fit the bill. But, I shouldn't dwell on others appearances, look at me!

He seemed to surprise to see me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

I just realised that he whispered my name even though we haven't met before, one look to Daemon and I knew that he didn't hear.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback by this but concealed it behind a mask.

Feeling the awkward tension around Daemon breaks the ice.

"Luke, I just went out to find our newest demigod. Meet Percy Jackson." He gestured to me.

He turned to me and gestured to 'Luke'.

"Percy, this is my best friends and your new instructor; Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Daemon stood in between us with a soft forced smile waIting for us to get along or to see how we would clash.

Like stuck out his hand and introduce himself again.

"Luke Castellan, uh pleased to me you?" He asked awkwardly.

Good, I wasn't the only one here nervous.

I stifle a laugh and shook his hand.

We both looked back at Daemon to see him give out a breath of relief, causing both me and Luke to laugh.

Daemon rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright enough making fun of me let's get down to business. Luke, you will be Percy's instructor and Percy?" He looked back at me.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Hmm, how old am I? That was another thing I wasn't sure of when I woke up, I know I'm a teenager but not accurately how old I am. I turned to the Daemon and shrugged my shoulders indicating that I didn't know.

Luke looked me up and down and looked back at Daemon. "He's sixteen, most likely."

Okay, I was sixteen, I could live with that. Luke looked nineteen and Daemon looked seventeen or eighteen.

Daemon nodded, "Alright before we talk about the details let's first get Percy to the infirmary, he doesn't look too good." He looked at my wounds.

"It will probably take a week or less, _then_ we'll see about his occupation here."

I completely forgot about where I would be staying, the city or the camp? That was such a big decision to make though. I didn't even know, did I want to train or live In a calm atmosphere?

God, _I_ don't even know.

"What about you Percy? Which place does find more appealing? The camp or the city?" Luke's voice brought me back to earth.

I turned back them.

"I don't know actually know. I mean the city sounds relaxing while the camp sound fun and pretty cool. I don't know." Answered honestly.

"Well," Luke started. "After you heal up we'll go over the pros and cons of each place, and since we're on our way to the infirmary we'll be passing the word arena."

Sword arena, for some reason that sent a shiver up my spine as if it was triggering a memory of some sort.

"Percy?" I flinched.

I looked back and saw that Daemon had touched my shoulder. He had concern all over his face. I smiled back reassuring him I was okay.

I hope I was.

We walked past lots of other campers who were sparing with sharp swords. Some stopped started staring at me and whispering.

I felt very self-conscious, here I was caked with dried blood and my clothes were a bit tore up. I never liked it when people stared at me, it made me feel way too vulnerable.

I didn't feel calm being here.

"Don't take it personally Percy. Every Time a new demigod comes to camp the whispering starts, their not saying anything offensive just wondering who your parent is." Luke explained.

"Thanks." I offered back.

He patted my shoulder and lead the way to the infirmary.

"Oh, Percy! There's the sword arena over there" Daemon grabbed my shoulders and literally turned me into the arena.

I could hear Luke was laughing beside me.

I turned my attention back to the arena, as I noticed a girl with red smoky hair, sparring with someone.

She was striking with precision delivering rapid attacks and being able to counter others at once. I could see exactly what weapon she was using, but she was intimidating.

After winning the spar she looked back and waved at me.

Daemon steered me back in the direction of the infirmary after a quick wave to the red headed girl.

Once we entered the Infirmary that's where my real fears came from.

There were people bleeding, screamed, whining, moaning out of pain. I shivered when I heard every screamed.

I couldn't take this it was too terrifying. These people came here from just sparring?! What kind of torturous place is this?!

I inched back from Luke and Daemon.

"Now, that we're here let me get you a - Percy?!"

By the time they looked back I was gone.


	8. The Acquaintance

DAEMON I

When I received a visit outside my cabin I expect the normal things,like Luke coming around to play poker. (Yes, I still play with him even though I lose very badly)

Rose coming around to give me another presentation of why she should be Diginary.

Another camper telling about another problem to fix, you know the usual.

I didn't expect to see him again.

He hasn't been seen or made himself know in a long time, well the last he showed up was a month ago when he brought Luke here, from then on he hasn't brought anyone ever since then.

That night he told me that he was bringing someone called 'Percy Jackson' here and that he somehow lost his memory. He told me the location and time and then he disappeared leaving the lingering scent of coral.

I was thriving for a cool and mysterious appearance, instead I bumped into him and pinned him under me. Along with that the first words I said to him when I saw him was 'Wow.'

I didn't know I could do anything more embarrassing. What I almost said could have.

"Um, do you plan on getting off anytime soon, or?"

I was about to say no but I stopped myself and stuttered out an apology, which i also messed up, and got off.

When I got up I could finally examine the person who 'took my breath away'. He was in pretty bad shape, I didn't notice until he stood up that he had a lot of bloody wounds and scratches all over him.

His orange shirt was teared a bit up and had a bit of dirt and mud on his hands and stuff.

With his Mediterranean complexion, and jet black disheveled hair made me think of him as a troublemaker or a skater. The only thing that deforested that thought from me was when I saw his eyes.

Even though he narrowed them at me after my little comment about him the only thing about him that looked clean and pure was his eyes.

They were bright and clear sea green with a calming atmosphere like the Caribbean sea. It was as if they were looking through my eyes into my soul seeing who I really was. Trusting yet guarded like he suffered a traumatic heartbreak.

Beautiful.

I wouldn't be surprised that his own soul and aura were the same, innocent yet tainted.

Percy seemed very self-conscious about himself but didn't' seemed to bother by my extra friendliness, I'm pretty sure he was warmed up to me as much as I was to him.

When introduced Luke to him, Luke seemed rather distant as if he couldn't decide which way to walk or look.

Percy seem a bit hesitant when we walked around camp, but I didn't think he'd run off, as soon as our back was turned.

Now here I am reaching the sword arena to see if anyone saw Percy run past here.

So far every camper I asked said they hadn't seen him, with no luck I decided to scram since Rose likes to hang around here and train. I don't have anything against her it's just that ever since Reyna's disappearance she's been asking me for a chance to become Diginary.

I told her that until we know for sure that Reyna is . . . . gone, we can't elect another Diginary.

I sighed this was useless, something tells me that Percy went somewhere familiar.

"Daemon!" I turned to see Luke running towards me.

"Have you found him?" I asked hopefully.

He was breathing heavily meaning he ran a long distance from here. Once he started breathing normally Luke started explaining.

"Not exactly, when I was asking around if anyone saw him Rose told me she saw him run into the western forest."

I bewildered, "Wuh-what? Why didn't she stop him?!" I asked.

Luke shook off my question. "Forget that we need to find Percy now, the western side of the forest is the most dangerous part of the forest, we have to get to Percy before he get to deep in the forest and we lose him. Come on!"

We ran to the where the camp met the western forest. The campers standing guard looked at me for a guidance, I gave them a sign to stand down and that we were going in.

I turned to Luke with a look of determination. "Lets split up, we'll cover more ground if he went too deep into the forest we fall back." I told him.

He reluctantly nodded.

I took off to one side while Luke toar off to another.

I decided to walk slowly and keep my ears open for any sound that might lead me to Percy and keep my eye's open for any footprints or anything else that might lead me to Percy.

I inhaled the aroma of the forest. Although this is the most dangerous part of the forest you can't deny the beauty of it.

I should know, I am one of the children under her patronship. We know the beauty and fertility of nature and how it works.

I was looking at the rich grass and that's when I saw It.

I stepped close to it and gently picked it up.

It was a necklace silver converse shoe on one hook with two wings close by hooked on another hook made entirely out of silver. And was that diamonds studded along the wings and shoe!?

I really shouldn't leave something expensive here, might as well take it back with me.

After I pocketed the necklace I saw was I was looking for. Footprints! I just hoped they were Percy's.

I followed up and around the shallow edge of the forest until they came to a direct stop.

What? Could those footprints have been a trick?

I started looking up and the sky and stretching to ease off some tension. I decided the next best thing to do was to yell out his name.

"Percy!" I jogged for a bit more until I yelled for him again.

"Come on Percy, camp's not so bad!" I didn't think anyone would actually answer me back.

"Not so bad! That camp was an accident waiting happen!"

I looked up to see Percy sitting high in a very tall tree, looking very annoyed. I smirked, smart kid.

I walked a bit closer to the tree so that he could hear me better, and because I didn't want to lose my voice today by yelling.

"Are you going to come back to camp or not?" I asked as I crossed my arms with a smile on my face. "It's really the only safest place for people like us." I reasoned.

He just rolled his eyes, but I could he was smiling.

"Safe my winged shoe." He answered while pointing to his shoes.

I shook my head with amusement, well at least he was catching onto Greek slang, he'll be saying what the Hades soon enough.

"Come on Percy, please come down. You only saw a glimpse of the camp, I'm positively sure if you saw the rest of the camp, got to know everyone and get comfortable you'd stay." I reasoned.

"There were people in their covered in blood and scars, I think I got more than a glimpse at that camp." He shot back.

I flinched, okay maybe not the safest place for demigods, but their is no safe place for demigods!

Besides those injuries were not caused by anything camp related, it was a quest and they weren't even doing their quest when they got those injuries.

"Were all a family in the camp, we take care of each other. Do you remember anything you were taught about family?" I thought this would make him see sense and maybe jog his memory.

He looked like he was experiencing a flashback like in the movies, when he turned back to me he spoke. "if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."

Well, that left me speechless leaving nothing but a smile on my face.

Percy blinked then shook his head as if he was trying to remember something, after shaking his head again he looked back at me with a sad look on his face.

I understood how it felt not know anything about yourself, well I never lost my memory like Percy but, I could understand what he was going through.

I stepped closer and spoke softly.

"Percy, please . . . . . Come downtown." I pleaded.

To my surprise he got up I raised my eyebrow because wasn't making a move of climbing down.

He sighed, "Alright. . . . fine just. . . . catch me." He told me boredly.

Wait, catch him? I wasn't ready for that!

Percy literally moved towards the thin part of the branch, gave me a salute, walked off and fell.

I was panicking on the inside, what if I couldn't catch him? He'd die or much worse! Wait . . . what worse!? Alright, alright daemon calm down just-Shit!

"Percy!—What the! You can't just walk off a tree branch and tell me to catch you! What if I?!—" I caught him.

Don't ask me how because not even I know. Oh and P.S. kids do not jump off tree branches after telling a poor, unsuspecting bystander to catch them. It's not safe.

Anyway, I managed to catch Percy and had to hold him bridal style, while I calmed down from my jitters of Percy dying.

When I looked back at the dunt I was holding I held my breath.

He was laughing.

Even in a time of fear, his eyes still looked pure and innocent.

I swallowed the scolding I was about to give him and just kept staring, he slowly noticed me and got my attention by waving his hand in front of my face.

Taken aback I shook my head and stumbled back, mind you still carrying Percy.

"Woah, woah." Percy balanced himself out "cool down, Daemon, but thanks for the crazy trust exercise." He lightly punched my chest and push off of me and got on his feet and walked or skipped towards the direction I came from.

I blinked, "Wuh—what?! Percy!" I yelled, I don't know why, to show my frustration maybe? You don't just tell someone to catch you suddenly, then jump, make them catch you and then walk it off as if it was a casual routine.

He turned with a toothy grin and an eyebrow raised at me. "What, do you want a kiss or something?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

I sighed, what an immature, amiable little—Wait . . . . . Was he serious?!

"Percy!"

I ran to catch up with him to only see he found Luke, he looked back at me with a eyebrow raised and smile as he and Luke waited for me to catch up.

When I caught up with them, Luke looked between me and Percy with a confused expression

"What up with you?" he asked me as he chuckles and crossed his arms.

Percy turned towards where Luke came from and just walked on, but before he left he told Luke something I wanted to tackle him to the ground for. "Nothing he just wanted me to kiss him."

Luke turned toward with a raised eyebrow as if he was saying, really Daemon, you just barely met.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands around to emphasise the point.

He nodded. "Sure. He turned and started walking. 'Wait up Percy!, We're the ones that know the way, not you!"

I sighed and started walking to make sure Percy doesn't decide to run away again.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

DAEMON II

Throughout our walk through the forest I made sure to keep an eye on Percy in case decided to somehow distract us and book it back into the forest.

Hey, you never know what this guy will do, he's as restrainable as the sea.

I guess my gaze was so strong that even Percy sensed it because he looked back to see what or who was watching him. Strangely, he didn't seemed surprised or creeped out, he just offered a gentle smile.

I half heartedly smiled back, but I had a feeling he already sensed it.

He turned around and started walking backwards, I was worried he would somehow fall over and get hurt if he did that.

"You know you don't have to keep worrying Daemon. I'm not gonna run away again." Percy stated. His eyes looked even more brighter with the forest highlighting them.

I smiled, closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, well sorry for not taking my eyes off you." He rolled his eyes at my flirting attempt. "Since the last time I did, you ran off. For now you will be under my direct supervision."

"Technically I'm going to be his instructor." Luke butted in.

I wave him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Percy shoved me. "Rude," I drawled.

"Coming from you, Mr. Camp is the only place safe for demigods, and you'll be so safe there." He threw back, with a really bad impression of me wit's jazz hands.

"How is that rude!" I exclaimed.

Percy shook his head. "You know I mean."

I decided to play along. "No actually I don't know what you mean, please elaborate Mr. I'm going to jump off a tree and hope I don't die!" I retired with my own jazz hands.

"Wait . . . . What?!" Luke turned back to us.

"Nothing." Percy and I said simulated.

Luke rolled his eyes, and turned back to look up front. "Now we have to keep an eye on you troublemaker."

Percy just stuck his tongue out at him with Luke reciprocated, I rolled my eyes at those two literally just met and already besties.

"Hey, we're finally leaving the jungle of misery. Now let gets this Damselfish to the infirmary, before we have to go rescue him again." Luke pointed out.

I laughed out right, then tried to subdues it since Percy slapped Luke's arm and that looked painful.

"Don't call me that." He told Luke as we exited the western forest, oh boy I knew where this was going.

"Can't make me." Luke was being childish again and stuck his tongue out at Percy, who in turn jabbed him the stomach.

I decided to intervene then, you never know what Luke would do, i speak from experience when I woke up floating on my bed down a river.

"Come on, the infirmary is right there." I grabbed Percy's wrist, gave him a smile and dragged him away.

When we arrived in the infirmary we set Percy up in a room and tried to look for any free demigod to bandage him up, but even I knew it was useless. They were all busy healing and fixing up the demigods from the last quest.

I need to talk to them after they healed.

Anyway, Percy wasn't bothered he came out of his room and sat in the main medical beds, when he came out I gave him a look that said, try running away and I will tie you up.

He just rolled his eyes and started chatting away with one of the nurses and her patient. I smiled, at least he was making friends that'll keep him more willing to stay,let's just hope Rose stays on her best behavior and doesn't reveal anything . . . . Sensitive.

I stared out the window, I didn't want my position to change my friendship with Percy.

I looked back to see Percy chatting idly with Luke, I walked over to tell Luke to bandage Percy up.

"Well bad new first, everyone's busy healing the other that re injured so we have a trained demigod to help."

Percy just smiled. "It's alright I'm sure they need to be in better care than me, besides I'm okay." He gestured to himself.

I smiled and noticed Luke shaking his head fondly.

"Sure you are Percy and I'm a Diginarty." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the good news in that I found you someone to fix you up." I gestured to Luke. "Meet your elegant and graceful nurse."

Percy stifled a laugh, while Luke looked unfazed as he shook head.

"I prefer charming and charismatic, but I'll take whatever I'll get." He said as he sat down in a chair next to Percy's bed.

I picked up a pillow and slammed it over his head and left it there, he didn't do anything to move it and just sat their looking like a marshmallow alien in a doctor's waiting room.

"If this is for me putting superglue at the bottom of you quiver so when you reached to pull out an arrow you'd fall over and somehow get stuck in the strap and had to rely on Rose to help you out, then this is not my definition of getting back. He informed me with the pillow still on his face.

I chuckled with an sadistic glint in my eye. "Oh, this doesn't seem to cover it, you'll be sorry for what you did, and I'll forgive you when I feel like it."

He took the pillow on his face and said. "I'm glad to hear that and I'll be awaiting a payback, you better make me proud young man." He lectured me. I sighed I had this lecture many times, I don't think my late father would like it very much.

"Wow, nice friendship you guys have over here." He said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, I'm very proud of it too, I taught him using my blood, sweat and tears and made him the young man he is today." Luke boasted while patting my back.

I shoved him off and made the cuckoo sigh and pointed at Luke, who in turn shoved me.

I started laughing until another demigod, Noah a son of Phoebus Apollo came in. "Uh, sir, Rose is asking for you, Saying something about having another reason to be Diginary." I sighed and rested my head on the side of the bed where Percy was sitting.

Not again. I got up and nodded toward Noah, who scurried off.

I turned towards Percy with a gentle look, who smiled brightly in return. I reluctantly left after telling Luke to patch him up and left to see what Rose wanted.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface** -

LUKE I

Retrouvailles.

I never expected to feel that emotion in the morning when I was told to wait for Daemon by the border of the camp Percy again.

I know it hasn't been a long time since the last time we met, but if we talk about every time we met then the last time was when I died.

But, the of the times we met personally was before the battle at Camp Half-Blood. The next time we met he was furious at me.

He yelled at me to leave and get out, and I did.

The last time we met was sometime before his birthday only this time he came to me.

I shook my head to get rid of those bittersweet memories and started to think how would I explain everything to him.

It's not everyday you meet your ex lover after he died on your birthday.

When I found out he didn't remember me I didn't know how I felt. Happy, so he could find someone else. Or sad, because he couldn't remember me.

I played along and went on as if I had never met him before, but I knew that soon I was gonna mess up and somehow let Percy or Daemon know that I knew who Percy was.

Maybe I should have just told him right then and there that his name was Perseus Jackson, Percy for short because he hated being called his full name.

He's the Greek demigods son of Sally Jackson, sweet woman, and Poseidon. His favourite colour is blue, he was born on August 18, 1993, he's a Leo, his birthstone the peridot, he's had two dogs throughout his life, he hates sushi, he's a vegetarian, he likes romantic comedies, his favourite food is strawberries, he likes tea and hates coffee, he plays the piano, he likes to draw, and he hates being called pretty boy (I'm the only one who can get away with calling him that.)

If I had enough time I could tell you everything he likes and hated, but I don't.

When he ran away it hurt, a lot.

It felt as if he was running away from me, I tried to shut that part of my brain down.

When we found him it was a relief, a huge one, and I could tell that I wasn't the only one who felt that.

Its funny how seeing you gives me both joy and sadness at the same time.

When Daemon left to deal with Rose he left me in charge to bandage him up, all I wanted to do was tell him everything, but at the same time I wanted to tell him nothing.

Ever since I made the stupid decision to send an army into Camp Half-Blood, he looked at me with a little feeling of betrayal. Although he never told me anything about the Olympians plans for the war, I never asked either.

When he was just sitting there smiling and humming like a little kid look out the window, everything felt like a fresh, new start.

Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?

That's what it felt for me, like the fates answered my wish.

But, to me the only way to fix it was to not get involved in the first place, yet I couldn't stop myself from trying to bring his memory of me back.

"So, Percy I heard you don't remember anything about yourself, is that true?." I asked as I got some alcohol, and bandages to clean his wounds.

He looked over at me and nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up in broken glass coffin in the middle of a glade."

"So, you don't remember anything about yourself other then your name?" I asked as I took a look at his arm.

"Nope, well I have these moments where I see or say something and theirs and then I feel a hint of a memory, but then it disappeared before I can remember it. He looked down at the rubbing alcohol. "Um, is that going to hurt?" He asked.

"Nah, not that much. All your big wounds have healed, this is just for your cuts and slashes, you'll just feel a slight burn, nothing else." I said as I washed his cuts with water and cloth.

"So you don't remember anyone, a friend, family, a lover or something?" I asked as I disinfected his wounds with rubbing alcohol.

He winced at the burn, "I don't know about lover, heck I don't even remember who I'm attracted too, but I was told I have a mother."

I raised my eyebrow at the comment. "Well for now, to humor your weirdness." He slapped me for that. "We label you as pansexual."

"Sure, whatever." He answered.

As I finished bandaging him up I decided to tease him. "Now, what do you think about Daemon, huh?" I nudged him.

"Luke!"

 **Hey, guys and girls! Here's your update.**

 **Do you people know how hard it was to write Luke's personality, tell me if you like it.**

 **Anyway, here's my question for you all.**

 **What is your favourite song from a rock band?**

 **Mine so far right now is Skillet, The Resistance**.


	9. The Revelation

DAEMON III

There are four things that annoy me or at least make me bang my head and sigh out of annoyance in my life so far.

One is when people misspell my name from Daemon to Damon.

Two is when people _pronounce_ my name wrong.

My name is spelt as Daemon so people always say my name as Demon cause for some reason that's how it's pronounced. I'd prefer if they pronounced it like Damon.

I was named that and I was called that, end of discussion.

Three is when people continually call me out and give me a presentation, lecture and an oral report about why they should be a Dignitary, just because one has gone MIA and the one that is left is very busy trying to find her and struggling with all the work need to be Dignitary.

Which leads me to my fourth thing that annoys.

Being treated differently because of my position in this camp, I can't tell you how many times my relationship with people have changed drastically because they find out I am one of the two Dignitaries.

It ruins everything, so far only Luke hasn't been bothered by my position. I told him a week after he came to the camp and all he said was; " _So? I don't care, where's the dining pavilion?"_ I literally almost tackled him with a hug.

 _Almost_.

Rose would be another person who didn't care at all either, she acted normally with me outside of training and extracurricular activities, but if I walk by when she is sparing she'll go all out and demolish her opponent.

Luke always say how she has a crush on me but she seems more interesting in Luke then me. Who knows they might have a chance to be together if she doesn't fall for being Dignitary first.

Kidding, but seriously.

These day's I can't even have a conversation with her without her mentioning anything about Dignitary.

She's one of our best spear users, but she can use a variety of many weapons as long as she puts her mind to them, she said she was trained by her father at a young age and also said she went to a _certain camp_ that trained her even more.

I didn't ask any questions, I respected her privacy too much to ask.

Well, here I am walking over to the sword arena, how do I know that's where she is? Well, that's where she called me to the thirty-seven times, thirty-eight today.

When I saw the familiar smokey red hair, I jogged over to her to get this over with this.

She turned around when I got near enough to hear my footsteps.

"Daemon!" She exclaimed already full of energy, usually she's very polite and cheerful, believe me when I say how surprised I was when she started acting very giddy. "Good, you're here now, I needed to talk to you about many things that we need to change about the camp that will—"

"Rose, I know what this is about and my answer still stands where it is. No." I cut in.

Rose looked disappointed but didn't back down.

"Daemon, me and you both know that by now we need a second Dignitary, you can't handle all of the duties, your—"

"I can handle all of _my_ duties, none of that is _your_ concern Rose" I cut in. "Please no more of this unnecessary authenticating, try looking for something else that might hold your interest." I tried to reason with her.

"This isn't about me being Dignitary, Daemon! This is about what _I_ can do for the camp and everyone in it! That's what I'm aiming for, can't you see that?" She injected.

I shook my head. "Rose, I have all this covered, for now, it will only be a while soon we'll be able to locate Reyna and—"

She turned around and crossed her arms, her smoky red hair swished and fell down her back. It looked almost orange in the sunlight. The regular attire of gold Roman armour over top of her normal clothes made her look too bright.

"You're still in denial _Sir_ , she's not coming back so you should get over it." She stated stiffly.

She might as well as throw her javelin through my chest instead of saying that.

"Your opinion has no input in the affair," I replied coldly.

She gave me a side glance, "You're right, but soon you will need me." She turned and started walking away. "Good day, _Dignitary_."

I flinched back at the way she called me by my title, and by the way, things went she'll continue to call me that until she cools down.

I pushed my bangs back and sigh. I can't keep up with this.

Rose was right about one thing, I can't handle all these duties myself, but I refuse to believe that Reyna can't be found. Just a bit longer then I can relax and not lose sleep over her anymore.

I started walking back to the infirmary when I realised that Percy still hadn't eaten anything at all today.

Great leader I am, new camper or citizen comes and I leave them starving for the whole day, I do need some rest,

It was a bit past lunch so a snack would work until dinner.

Hmm, the best food that fills people up is avocados. But no one likes those.

As I debated about what fruits Percy would like an apple tree caught my eye.

 _Should I?_ I thought as I was debating to pick an apple or not. Just before I reached one I pulled back and shook my head.

 _Not yet._

Another fruit came into my mind as I headed over to the strawberry field.

Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface

DAEMON IV

I walked into the infirmary to see Percy still sitting at the end of the bed playing some sort of card game with Luke, and since Luke had more cards it seemed Percy wasn't winning at all.

Maybe I should have warned him about playing _any_ sort of game with Luke, let hope they didn't gamble.

I stood by the door, feeling the gentle, smooth, _simple_ surface of the bowl of strawberries. I wish everything about my life was this simple and easy.

I walked over and sat down in the nearest chair to them, I placed the bowl on the table near me.

"So," I placed my hands on my knees. "What are you two playing?" I asked.

Luke looked up and flashed a flying smile. "Flapjack."

"Who chose that game?" I asked as I stretched back.

Luke gestured to Percy while Percy raised his hand and said. "I also won."

I almost choked on my spit and gave them both an eye widen look, Luke _never_ loses, well that's a stretch but Luke is the best card game and other stuff player I've seen, and the fact that he got beaten by Percy at . . . . . . . Flapjack?

Of all the things to lose from, _even though I have no idea how to play Flapjack._

"Seriously?" I gave them disbelieving looks.

"Seriously, oh the pain of being beaten by a kid. It hurts." Luke sighed dramatically, only to be swatted by Percy. "I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen!"

I would agree with Percy, but I remembered that he was the one who jumped out of a tree and expects me to catch him. So I agree one hundred percent that Percy is a lovable kid . . . . . . . or an immature, _lovable_ teenager.

Whatever you want.

I suddenly remembered what I brought with me, I picked up the bowl and handed it over to Percy while Luke shuffled another deck of card.

"You haven't eaten all day and it's past lunch and dinners close, so I thought that you could use something to refresh yourself with," I told him as he ate. "I thought strawberries might suit you the best." Out the corner of my eye, i saw Luke flinch

I turned back to Percy who gave me a sweet smile. "Thanks, that was sweet of you Daemon." I almost blurted out, ' _like your smile._ ' But, luckily I had enough control.

As Percy started to eat the strawberries I decided to ask what he was doing in the forest and how he met _the stranger._

"So, Percy do you mind telling me how you managed to get in the forest in the first place?"

He froze and put the strawberry he was about to eat down and put the bowl to the side. "I actually don't know." He admitted.

I furrowed my eyebrow, what did he mean he didn't know?

I looked towards Luke who met my gaze as well, I silently asked him what happened. "Percy woke up in a broken glass coffin in the middle of a glade in the forest, he doesn't know how he got there and he doesn't seem to remember anything about himself," Luke answered.

I looked back at Percy. No wonder he seemed so scared of the camp, he's been in the woods who knows how long, he's been attacked by monsters without training or a weapon.

He must have been found recently since he doesn't have much knowledge of the city, usually, the _stranger_ informs them about the camp and city from the knowledge he has himself.

Maybe we should have a brochure.

The Hunters of Artemis do.

"But," Luke interjected. "We found out that Percy here is pansexual." _Hmm, really?_ Luke's voice became quiet as he leans towards me. "That's good news for you, shape up!"

He got slapped by Percy once again and I'm pretty sure he didn't hear Luke recent comment.

I decided that we could at least help Percy resurface his memories, even a little would be good.

He told me that he has a mother, meaning that his Godly parent is a male God, but then again, there are many Gods who fall for the same gender and ca have children with the same gender as well. Who's to say Percy doesn't have two mums?

Might as well pay attention to all the signs he shows, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be Aphrodite. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . I shook my head, sorry, Back to his mother!

"Um, Percy you said something about having a mother, do you remember anything about her? Like how she looks maybe?" I asked.

He seemed to be in deep, strenuous though trying to remember something, in the end, he shook his head. "No, sorry I can't." He apologises too much.

I told he relax and eat since his blood pressure might go down . . . . . or was is sugar level? Nevermind.

I looked outside to see that it was close to about seven PM, we still had time to spare so I wondered what to do. I mean, I could do my duties but, I was a bit tired to do that.

"Hey, Daemon! Come on we're playing another game of Slapjack, I'll deal you in." Luke called.

"And, I'll tell you how to play since you thought I was losing, yeah I saw the look in your eye, I'm not blind," Percy stated as he stacked his cards.

Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface

PERCY IX

How do I describe a day when I run away from a place that is safe and into the most dangerous side of the forest, do a trust fall with some poor unsuspecting doof, play cards in an infirmary, along with eating strawberries and talking about how I have no memory of myself.

Exhausting would fit the bill.

Sure, I guess running back into the forest was a stupid idea but come on, where else I could run too?

The camp itself was filled with demigods of warriors. I mean I don't think I could run in a direction without bumping into another demigod with a sword. That was terrifying.

And just so you all know, climbing a tree is the best way to escape whoever's chasing you . . . . . . Unless they can climb up after you, then it was a waste of time. Also, what was wrong with me jumping off the tree and telling Daemon to catch me, he caught me nothing bad would have happened, he was making it a big deal.

Other than that everything was a bit out of the ordinary.

I mean when I was thriving in the forest I didn't expect a week later that I would be playing cards in camp part of a city, eating strawberries and telling my biography (Since I only remember everything from a week ago.) to a son of Demeter and Hermes. But, I can't be picky.

Now, I am beating both Luke and Daemon at Flapjack easily, not to brag.

It's not even hard to play, you just need a keen eye and good reflexes to win, or at least be better than these two. I mean Luke's pretty good, it's _Daemon_ who needs help.

After I finished beating these two Daemon was about to take me to the dining pavilion, but I denied it since I wasn't that hungry since all I literally ate in the forest was fruits and vegetables, so I decided to keep it natural for now.

Luke supported my idea but insisted that I try and get back on a normal eating schedule soon.

I agreed since I had nothing else to argue with.

"Alright," Daemon said as he got up and stretched himself out. "Since Percy isn't going to dinner, I'll show him where he'll be staying for now."

I got up and stretched as well. "Where am I staying?" I asked

Picking my the bowl up Daemon answered me. "My house."

"What really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have some spare rooms, no one lives with me. Except for Luke who comes once in awhile to stay over. The usual."

I didn't have anything to respond to that so I just said. "Oh."

Behind me, Luke tried to suppress a laugh.

Daemon wasn't any better though, I could see from his smile that he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, oh." I blushed at Luke's comment. "Anyway, I'm going to the sword arena before dinner, see ya guys."

Daemon and I waved as Luke excused himself to leave

We left shortly after.

"Hey, Daemon?"

"Hmmm?" He acknowledged me.

"Does everyone here have a big house or are you rich or something?" I asked.

He seemed to be in deep thought after That and took a while to answer my innocent question.

"Well," he started. "I guess you could say that I'm kinda important, so I kinda have to live in the biggest house here." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked this was way too much confusion for one small question.

"Well, I'm kinda a big deal here at the camp, so I have my own—"

"—so you're the big shot here?" I asked as a joke, but it seems Daemon took me serious since he started rambling about something to reassure me that he wasn't a big shot jerk.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant, it's just that people think that I uh, I don't even act like that and as a matter of fact it's not my fault at all. I'm not passing any blame it's just—"

"Daemon!" I interjected. "Just spit it out!" I asserted.

He was silent for a while until he spits out another jumble of words. "It's just that, I." He sighed, then looked up at me with a spark of determination in his eyes. "I'm the second Dignitary."

" . . . . . . . . . . . What?!" I yelled.

He looked down defeated.

"Why didn't you at least tell me? I don't understand why you didn't tell me instead of adorably babbling about gibberish, I would have understood."

"Well, sorry that I was thinking that you'd—wait, you think I'm adorable when I babble?" the topic of the conversation just went somewhere else in Daemons head.

I gave him a look that said I wasn't amused, in turn, he grinned sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

He turned back to me. "It's just that whenever anyone finds out that I'm a Dignitary they treat me different as if . . . . . . I'm not human like them. They feel like I'm like royalty and feel intimidated." Daemon admitted.

I crossed my arms "Well all I feel is annoyance and anger since you didn't tell me that you are a Dignitary, that's all, nothing else." I stated.

"Really . . . . ?" he asked uncertainly evidence in his voice.

"I mean, I was surprised that someone like you, who can't even play Slapjack properly—" "Hey!" "someone who's very gentle and sweet could be Dignitary, I expected them to be very uptight and snobby but you . . . . you're the opposite of what I expected."

Daemon smiled slightly. 'Well, we can't judge a book by its cover, can we." I smiled, "Or a person by their title."

I walked off past him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"So, where's your house, is it one of those ones over there?" I asked to lighten the atmosphere back to casual

He shook his head a bit and jogged over to me, as I tried to look for a bigger house in the rows of houses.

I heard Daemon chuckled as he directed my head a ninety-degree angle to right. "That's my house," he stated.

 _Oh, Gods._


	10. The Exploration

**Here's what Daemon's house looks like I suggest you look at it after you read about the house, or look at it while you're reading the description of it.**

 **Whatever it's up to you.**

 **okay I didn't get around to two chapters sorry.**

 **I'll put the links in the comments.**

 **House,** . 

**Kitchen** ,  /wp-content/uploads/2017/02/CHIMNEY_ROCK_ 

**Living room (Tv Room)** ,  . 

**Percy's room,** simgs/3f515c80045990f9_ 

**Percy's Bathroom,** . 

PERCY X

The cabin was huge, luxurious and where I'd want to live in the summer.

There were at least three different double window doors that reflected the rich sun's rays. A few meters in front of the entrances there were four brick pillars holding up the second-floor balcony with four more pillars, two on each side to strengthen it.

The balcony itself looked opulent, it had only two thin rose brown concrete pillars going up forming a frame to hold up a small roof on the balcony. Like the entrance, it had three double window doors. Each connected to a different room it seemed, one in the middle outlined with two, tall windows on each side, with the other two doors were near the end of the balconies.

It was connected to a house, obviously. The house was very big and rectangular with two more buildings attached.

On the left side, a hexagonal room was attached to the left and to go along with the rest of the house's theme there were windows up and was a single window door that must have been the entrance, it looked like a living room or something. Along the outside of the room were small plants and little trees, although two of them looked dead. To the side of the room were brick plant pots holding medium sized pine trees.

I don't know why but the pine tree gives a feeling similar to motherly, but more like older sister like.

On the right side of the house, there was a small rectangular room attached to the house, unlike the former room this one had small windows on the second floor while the rest was made of bricks with a single, red wooden cabin door. So it must be either a storage room downstairs and another room upstairs, or a living room as well.

In front of the room was a small, tall, brick plant pot, with only a small close to the dead bush. In front and to the side was a pond with a rock waterfall pouring out crystal clear H2O. Surrounding the pond were realistic rocks, outlining the Woodlin aspects of it, with help from the small bushes planted in front of the rocks.

There was a triangular roof on each part of the house. There was a small roof popping out of the top of one of the roofs, so the house either had a third floor or an attic. There was also a chimney made of the same bricks as the pillars.

To pull it all together porch and balcony lights shined as brightly as the evening sun.

"Well, what do you think?" Daemon asked as we stood in front of the porch.

I didn't know what to say, this didn't look like a cabin, it was more like a mansion to me. A part of me was sure that Daemon was finding my look amusing. "Are you sure this is a _cabin?_ "

He just chuckled at my question and motioned me to follow him inside. "Come on." He said as he opened the middle double window door and lead me inside.

I huffed.

The moment I stepped inside Daemon's house I was in complete awe of it. It was so glamorous, yet not over the top Hollywood mansion like.

"Wow, why would you ever leave this sanctuary," I said as I turned around to look at everything.

I heard Daemon chuckle behind me. "Well, if you choose to stay at camp then who knows, I met let you live with me." I rolled my eyes at that his horrible excuse for flirting.

"Was that suppose to make you seem charming?"

"I hope so," He replied as I stifled a laugh.

After Daemon stretched out his arms he gave a small tour of the house.

First, we went deeper in through the right side of the house so he could show me the kitchen.

Although the style of the kitchen and table looked very antiquity, it was still very beautiful. You ever get that feeling when you see those very glamorous houses and their rooms and you start feeling very giddy ' _oh if only I live here.'_

The stove and oven were on the left side of the kitchen and very wide in length. There were ten stove tops, with six of those old gas ones and four of those new flat ones covered in glass. The oven, _of course_ , was attached to the stove and was also very wide, enough for at least four Thanksgiving turkeys. On both sides of the stove were small, four drawered dressers with a container holding something.

Directly behind the table, which was in front of us, was large table top separated with a small, lone sink . . . . . with soap! There were many small plants on the side, along with a bowl of two oranges and about two centre pieces at the side. There was a large window in front of the sink, giving a great view of the land. On both sides and under the sink were large cabinet and drawers, most likely filled with assorted goods.

In the corner, in between the stove and sink places was a closet, most likely filled with other food. There was also a door leading outside beside it.

Then off to the side was a separate place, with a black, circular, divan sofa. It had many different types of throw pillow around it, and mind you none matched the sofa itself, which deserved a lawsuit itself. There was also a clear glass table in the middle of the sofa for holding anything.

And last but not least was the dining table in the middle of the whole kitchen which brought it together.

The top of the table was made of polished marble white and fawn quartz. The legs were thick and brown while the bent, rounded cushion chairs followed with the rest of the theme of the kitchen of being white and brown. There were also many drawers around the table, most likely for silverware and plates. Who knows.

Over top were two flat chandeliers from the olden times. They reminded me of Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast.

"Nice kitchen." I mused.

I turn to look at Daemon but he didn't seem to agree.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as he placed the bowl that previously held strawberries on the table. He seemed very distant ever since we stepped in the house.

"I don't really sit down to eat either, I usually stand and eat whatever I find and leave. The only time I'm even here is when I sleep."

I leant on the table behind me. "Then you must be pretty unhealthy then." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shut up" he answered as I laughed.

"I would show you the dining room, but that place is almost never used. Not a lot of people come over and it's only used when I hold a counsellors meeting." He explained.

I nodded. "Well since not even you go in there, it doesn't seem important to show me it either."

"Great! I'll show you the living room since that's where I usually . . . . . _live_. _Ha!_ Get it, Percy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Daemon I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you can't be smooth." Daemon huffed. "Just follow me."

I followed him.

The living room was pretty classy, compared to the kitchen.

Following the rest of the house, it followed the theme of white and light brown.

The entrance or doorway we came in from had a hollow rectangular pillar filled with rooted plants, in nice white vases. The bigger vase was at the bottom with the smaller one on a shelf over top. There was a small light at the top to give it a glam of . . . . glam?

As we walked in I noticed the floor was patterned with polish marble white and fawn quartz with stripes of small bricks.

There was a white, circular, divan sofa with white and black throw pillows in the middle/end of the room. On the right side of the sofa was a white armless, spinning chair holding a _green_ pillow. In the middle, the sofa and chair were a small, white circle table holding a bowl of green apples and a large, hard cover book. Overtop was an old, shiny chandelier.

In front of the furniture were two wide tv tables. The main one was white with two small, cute vases on top. It had a solid compartment that you could swish back and forth. The second one was technically being held up by the latter. It was a black and had only two sides; top and a left side, the top held on to the white stand. It held two empty picture frames.

Above, connected to the wall was a flat screen tv facing the sofa. I like the wall the tv was connected to better though. It looked like wood or stone but I couldn't really tell. Throughout the perimeter of the wall, there was a yellow light, giving a nice highlight to it. On either side of the tv, there were two other hollow rectangular pillars with six shelves, each side had three different sized, cute vases on random shelves and like the previous shelf by the entrance they also had a small light on the top.

Behind the armless chair were two different coloured drapes covering what was either two large windows or another window door leading outside. In front of the drapes were three small, baby trees, there were two other behind the sofa along with two large, polished, wood shelves full of them as well.

There was another empty picture frame on the wall next to the plants.

I felt like Daemon is isolating himself rather than other people isolating him.

"You sure love plants," I commented.

He turned towards me with a smirk. "I'm a son of Demeter, of course, I love plants! They're the only things I added to the house."

I wanted to point out that there was some dying outside but I kept that to myself since that technically would be a rude thing to say to your host who lets you live in his huge house.

"Your picture frames are empty," I stated.

He looked down and ruffled his hair. "I don't really have _good_ times to take pictures. Besides, as I said before, I'm barely in this house."

Before when he said that I thought he was exaggerating. Now, seeing how everything is just neat and barely touched, I realised that he meant it.

"Come on," Daemon said, " I'll show you to your room." He motioned for me to follow him up to his grand staircase leading up to what I believe is the main room.

That's what I would call it though.

He walked through or of the passageways in the main room which lead down a grand hall.

"I don't understand how you don't get lost on your way to bed, it's like a labyrinth here," I stated as I looked around the hall admiring everything.

I only heard Daemon laugh and nothing more.

Finally, after many twist and turns, we got to a white double door.

I looked at Daemon confused about why we were here but also a bit curious about what was in this room.

Daemon reaches for the knob and turned it, opens the door reveal a comfy paradise.

There was a black framed, queen sized bed with a white mattress with white sheets and pillows. There were many pillows and boy did that bed seem very comfortable. On both sides of the bed were large dressers that looked like were made of shiny metal or glass, both had a nice lamp on top.

Literally in front of the bed was a brown angled loveseat. In front of that was a nice 3D rectangular glass table, on top of it was an old magazine and a vase full of hot pink flowers. The table was overtopped of a nice white fur rug that looked very fluffy.

Beside the table was a nice peachy white, velvet arm chair. Behind that was a white small fireplace with empty picture frames above. Beside the fireplace was another brown dresser with a vase full of white daffodil over top.

There was a simple chandelier over top of the whole room and an empty picture frame on the wall. On my right side was a nice closed that had rooms for a lot of things other than clothes.

At the end of the room was a nice window door that leads to the outside balcony. The curtains were brown and white like a camouflage.

I stepped inside the room slowly and looked around. "This is my room?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, there's a bathroom on this side by the way," he pointed to my right. "I always forget there is one since I can't see it."

I nodded. "Oh, and there's some of my old clothes inside the dresser over there, so you should clean up and wear some fresh clothes."

"Thanks," I replied. ". . . . . . . . . Daemon?"

"Yeah—" The doorbell rang cutting off everything that was said.

Daemon cursed, "I forgot, He looked over at me. "Yeah, one of the counsels I have to go to a counselor's meeting." "Counsellor's meeting?"

lord's or Dignitary's call one to discuss something that needs attention." He sighed, " I hope it isn't about Reyna's disappearance, it's getting on my nerves about how much people keep talking about that."

I suddenly see how tired Daemon actually is.

"Anyway," Daemon sighed. "I have to go, are you gonna be alright staying here alone?" I smiled, "I'll be okay." I answered.

He smiled. "Thanks for understanding, and sorry for this." I waved it off. "No, it's okay. This is your job and it's more important than me, so get going." I pushed him out.

Daemon ran downstairs, which I found was incredibly dangerous.

I was about to go clean myself in the bathroom but before I could make it to the bathroom I heard Daemon yelled something back. "Get some rest, Percy!"

I shook my head, but even I couldn't stop smiling.

Daemon was such a lovable dork.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

APOLLO I

I didn't know exactly what to do.

I know _me_ the great Apollo doesn't know what to do?! If someone told me back in Ancient Greek that in a few millenniums that one day I wouldn't know what to do I'd laugh in their face and curse them into oblivion.

I still don't understand how I _still_ don't know what to do until this day. It drives me crazy!

Unlike back in Ancient Greek, I believe that I have an opener mind these days.

The main thought of my worries was revolved around the disappearance of Poseidon's favourite son.

Perseus Jackson. Saviour of Olympus and the demigod of the prophecy.

I can't lie and say that I wasn't interested in him when I first heard of him, by the way, Poseidon fondly talked about him and his mother, along with the way Hermes defend him and put a lot of faith into him.

And who could forget the time he defeated Ares, now _that_ anyone would earn my respect if they did that, it's funnier cause Percy was only twelve years old at the time and on his _first_ quest.

First quest!

Now, who wouldn't be interested in a demigod who could do that?

Okay, I only found Percy _amusing_ from then on, I wasn't that interested in him to actually seek him out and see if he was as cool as I head he was.

I first met him when he was fourteen right after Athena's daughter got kidnapped and Hades daughter became a huntress.

If I'm honest, I didn't know what I was expecting him to be like. I thinking of Theseus, Orion and Hercules arrogance level.

I also expected him to be kind of in awe of me, Apollo the God of the music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. Also the older brother of Artemis.

All I saw was a kid worried about his friend who fell off a cliff (and was most likely dead) staying quiet, yet fidgety in my bus.

I understand how he felt to this day I still haven't forgotten what happened to my beloved Daphne and Hyacinthus.

Although his first impression to me wasn't what I expected, I knew that I would see soon what he was capable of. What else would I have said I would see him again soon?

I seemed him out to find Artemis I expected him to ask for something in return. Instead, he took my advice and went on his way after thanking me.

 _Now that I think about it didn't I say I expected a haiku from him the next time we met._

Well, that'll be my excuse to see him next time.

When I saw him again at the Winter Solstice I thanked him for saving Artemis and offered him some archery lessons and a chance to drive my chariot which he declined.

Eh, probably dodged an arrow, other than Orion no other child of Poseidon is really good with the bow and arrow. Also, I don't think my father would like him in his domain very much.

When he declined the offer of becoming a God and instead fulfilled Luke's wish instead I wasn't surprised.

I was surprised that he asked for other things as well. We're not miracle workers!

The last time we meet is when Rachel Elizabeth Dare becomes the new Oracle of Delphi.

He didn't seem that pleased to see as I thought he would be, then again one of his friends stole his Pegasus to take her to Camp Half Blood and that _said_ friend was unconscious and most likely about to go mad so . . . . . . I kinda understand where he's coming from.

So I thought whatever the wars over, everyone can just relax there's nothing to worry about and . . . . . Bam!

Like a bullet, it spread everywhere that Poseidon's favourite son, the demigod of the prophecy, Percy Jackson has disappeared . . . . . . .

It took me by surprise.

At first, I thought it was just a rumour until my father called a council meeting about his mysterious disappearance.

After that, it was official that Percy was indeed missing, which caused many Gods, Goddess, demigods, and mortals to disperse into their sorrow.

Although it may seem as if Percy isn't on good terms with the Gods, there's no disregarding how he has earned many of their respect even if they won't admit it.

I'm talking about _you_ , Ares.

At the meet the only one who was happy Percy was gone was Athena.

I mean Ares was more like I could care less, Athena was like yes, ' _finally he's gone!'_ Or ' _Let's hope he never comes back.'_

I can't decide if she hates Percy because he's Poseidon's son or because he's a son of Poseidon and dating her favourite daughter, Annabeth Chase.

It's more like she doesn't care at all as long as he is nowhere in her sight or any way involved in her or her children's lives.

You know the usual idiocy she spouts all the time.

I mean don't get me wrong I love my children more than anything and to those who want to know I don't send my children on a quest because I don't want any risk of anything happening to them.

I was a mess when I found out about Lee's death. I was broken when Michael's body wasn't found during the second Titan's war. I lost many children because of that damn war and it was all because of that damn rule that it happened.

I lost the most children throughout the war, and all my cabins counsellors were always the first to go.

I pray and hope nothing else happens to Will, Kayla, Austin or Victoria. I don't know what I would do if something did.

There again I don't know _exactly_ what I would do.

I don't know what to do or what I _would_ do.

My immortal life hasn't been very charming as everyone thinks. They call all sorts of things like Zeus's Golden boy. It was always thought that my father favoured me, yet he always punishes me for small things that aren't my fault.

He'll love Artemis more than he'll ever love me.

Dionysus always whines about being stuck in Camp Half Blood, surrounded by annoying demigods and not being able to party or drink wine.

I feel like he snivels too much about being stuck in Camp Half Blood. I mean understand about the restriction of his main power but he should shut up about being stuck in Camp, I would love to be an activities instructor there.

I'd actually be nice, ever heard of that D?

Now back to what going on, Percy disappearance has been heavy on Poseidon and it has been dampened his mood and since the sea is connected to his mood it is also out of control.

One moment it will angry, next it'll be lifeless.

Usually, I would hear some gossip around about Amphitrite being annoyed about how much he cared about his demigod child, but so far she hasn't said a word.

I know that Percy's first impression of her was cold, but she was probably under the stress of the war and didn't mean to lash out.

Triton probably meant it, he's always has been the jealous one.

I haven't heard much from him though, Amphitrite wants to meet Percy again and apologise, but so far nothing is heard about Triton.

I'm not surprised, he and Athena probably aren't acting that different, he was her foster father for a bit. _Probably a better one than Zeus._

Now back to Percy, so far there has been nothing found that has been useful to us to help find Percy.

I sighed, things were not going as relaxing as I thought.

' _Apollo, I need your assistance.'_

I flinched then relaxed, what did uncle Hades want?

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY XI

After Daemon left I grabbed some random clothes and took a quick shower.

The bathroom in my room was pretty, well . . . . _pretty_.

The bathroom had the colour theme of light peachy pink and light bronze.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped inside was how light and soft the whole room looked. Okay, the first piece of the room I saw was a black framed picture of cherry blossoms that grabbed my focus.

There was a rectangular vanity/sink on my right side it was a nice bronzish gold colour. The sink was a designed like those wide, rectangular bowls. On the right of the mirror was soap in a nice container, on the left side there was a container that looked like a small vase. The mirror had a thick frame around it, making the mirror not that big but still nice. In front, it was a wide stool for someone to sit down at and to make leg room the sink had a wide drawer and two tall ones on either side of the sink.

Cool thing was that the sink was doubled meaning there were a mirror, sink, and drawers on the other side as well.

To the left, in the corner of opposite side of the sink was a wide black table with a transparent glass vase filled with a type of white flowers that looked similar to lilacs. Beside the table, on the left was a door, most likely a supply closet filled with bathroom necessities. On the right side was a toilet with what looked like a pink scented stick diffuser on the back.

On my left was one of those angled, flat bathtubs. The sinks were on the side on the wall along with those nozzles you hold. The shower was different though, it was in two directions. To get in you go through the north side of the room, the shower had a nozzle at the top. Then you could go south to get soap and other stuff. There were lots of buttons that I had the urge to push.

There was a nice chandelier in the middle of the room, brightening everything.

After I took a shower I changed into a brown full sleeve linen shirt and some black jeans and tried to go to bed but couldn't fall asleep.

Now here I am.

Laying down in soft, satin sheeted bed of my dreams trying to fall asleep. Although I don't think a damp a towel around my neck or damp hair is helping me get to sleep

 _Perfect waste of a comfy bed and a quiet evening._

I continued to lay there, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling thinking about the one thing that mattered right now for me. _My memory._

Would I ever be able to regain my memory again? Will I stay like this, not remembering anything about my past or my childhood? Would I ever remember my . . . . . _mother?_

Just the thought of not remembering my own mother hurt so much. I mean, it's kinda cool I guess to be a demigod child of one of the main Olympian, but it kinda hurt that my own father didn't try and help me during my time living in the forest.

I mean, I don't know maybe a ' _hi'_ or ' _hey, Percy, just go west and you'll find a base camp to seek refuge in. I love you by the way and here's a weapon. Ta ta!'_ That would have been enough for me.

I sighed. These bitter thoughts won't get me anywhere or give me any satisfaction, it's best to just ignore that hurtful feeling inside.

At Least I have a mother, I _hope_. They alway say a mother's love triumphs all.

I sat up and shuffled off the comfy bed.

I took off the towel that was giving me a knot in my neck and flopped it on the soft armchair to let it dry. The armchair was velvet so the water wouldn't soak in, just stay put. . . . I _hope_.

I decided to go out the balcony to maybe dry my hair or mostly just to get a breath of fresh air and not fresh furniture air.

I slide the glass door to open the way to the balcony. I remembered from my earlier observation that the balcony was huge and connected to at least three rooms. Mine was the one all the way on the left, giving me an amazing view of the rock waterfall lake.

I leant forward on the balcony, my arms keeping me steady as I gave across the camp. The was almost gone and it was a nice evening with a purple effect on the sky.

 _It was beautiful._

Without noticing for awhile I started humming a soothing tune.

I must have been doing it for a while since I recognised the tune as the song Sing me to Sleep by Alan Walker, only I hummed in more in an acoustic tone.

It got darker and I could finally see what I came out here for.

The Huntress constellation came into view and shone brighter than all the other stars ever could. I need some condolence and this constellation, in particular, brought me more than enough comfort. . . . . . as if it was _once_ lost too.

It was then when _Mr I'm-trying-to-be-cool-and-mysterious_ , came and almost gave me a heart attack.

Right in front of me was Trident, still wearing his signature jacket with the trident on the back.

I had stumbled back when he first arrived, but then calmed down to see him again.

"Nice you almost gave me a heart attack, have you tried strokes yet?" I asked annoyed.

He looked amused, however. "Thank you, I pride myself in my ability to provoke fear and causing informal shock in my victims, and the fact that you are not one of my victims and are still able to succumb to my aura boost my pride even more." He answered like the dork he was.

 _Wow, what an egotistical maniac._

I sighed and calmed down from my almost panic attack and focused more on Trident. "So," I looked up at The Huntress constellation again for some condolence. "Do you have any news from . . . . our friends _way_ upstairs and also some _way_ downstairs?" I asked.

He looked confused for a sec, probably wondering what I was talking about, then he realised what I meant and answered.

"Negative. Nothing useful has been revealed yet, other than a few things many find as a minor quarrel between two brothers. Other than that I have news that your father hasn't been a very good mood because of another God's interference."

I took in what Trident was saying and thought about what he said until I remembered one thing that caught me.

"I thought you didn't know who my father was?" I asked full of suspicion.

"I lied." He said not even caring at all. "I see discovered a new ability." He mused.

I was confused, what ability? I didn't discover any new ability, _unless_ beating Luke and Daemon really easily at FlapJack was an ability.

"What do you mean?"

He just shook his head. "You aren't aware of it yet, so don't worry about it. Now other than that nothing is out of the ordinary, the Gods are doing what they always do. But I have seen our father for quite some time since he's—"

"—Our father? Are you saying—" Trident looked like a child whose parents caught him with his hands in the cookie jar?

". . . . . . Percy?" I turned around to see Daemon coming out to the balcony, he looked as if he just had a nap.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" I asked.

"I could sleep so I decided to get some fresh air and I was talking to . . . " I motioned to Trident who was behind me, but when I looked back all I saw was blue dust.

"Who?" Daemon asked as he looked behind me to see who I was gesturing at.

"Umm, nobody. I was thinking to myself! So . . . . When did you get back?" I didn't know why I lied that I wasn't talking to anyone, maybe because Daemon looked tired and now I was exhausted as well.

Daemon did look like he bought my answered but he didn't push. "I . . . Actually, don't know, I'm pretty sure it's been at least some time. All I remember is falling asleep when I entered your room looking for you, I literally just woke up."

"You're probably just tired, you should get some rest," I told him. "I . . . I'm tired as well. Good night."

He nodded and made his way to his room through the other doors leading to his room.

I don't know why I suddenly felt sleepy, but I don't think it's time to ask questions about life.


	11. The Thoughts

sorry for the late update. also to those who want the links to the rooms and house from the previous chapter. search this up because links can't happen.

https colon slash slash docs dot google dot com slash document slash d slash 1c2pUpyYwTrYX5cqqDvyQ3JzYJU0DsEQxBrHTWjzxars slash edit question mark usp equal sign sharing

PERCY XII

 _I saw two blurred out black figures, I didn't know who either those people were but the setting brought a familiar comfy vibe._

 _Although right now the vibe was thick and ice cold because of all the yelling and hurtful words being thrown around._

" _Get out!" the shorter figured yelled, The voice sounded so familiar, yet so . . . . . similar._

" _No. Not until you calm down!" The taller figure yelled back, but I didn't see how yelling was helping someone calm down._

" _Don't tell me to calm down! You ruined everything!" the shorter one yelled back._

" _I ruined everything?! I gave you so many choices and options! This is all your fault, don't try and shift the blame here _!" It was as if some had just muted that one moment when the taller one finally said the other's name so I couldn't hear it._

" _I did what was right! You killed so many innocent people! I hate you! Everything was going well until I met you! My life was simple until I met you. I—I wish I never met you!"_

My eyes shot wide open.

I groggily woke up at eight something in the morning.

I didn't feel like sleeping again and get another nightmare, I _also_ didn't want to wake up at this ungodly hour either.

Well, beggars can't be choosers. Even though that makes no sense in this scenario.

I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and took a shower.

I looked at the new sets of clothing I put on, a nice, casual long sleeve brown shirt with black jeans. Not my style, but it's good.

I haven't ever brushed my hair when I was in the forest since I never had a brush, so I just patted my bedhead down and walked downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, tracing the carving around the spiral staircase. I kept thinking about what Triden said, what did he mean by ' _our father'?_ I can't believe he ran away so he couldn't answer my question, it's like he enjoys keeping things from me and annoying me.

I sighed as I reach the end of the stairs.

I walked off to find the kitchen or Daemon, whichever comes first.

Turns out I found both in the same place. (if you haven't figured out what I mean I found him in the kitchen.)

He was sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the window. I would have thought he was looking through some files, drawing a battle plan in his head, and planning the camps next move like the strong Dignitary he says he is. . . . . .

. . . . . . He actually was looking out the window and drooling as if he was a lizard sunbathing on a warm tree.

I stifled a laugh as I walked over beside him.

I snapped my fingers in front of him to snap him out of his trance. Daemon flinches and turned to look at me "Careful, you might cause a flood." I told him.

"What?— Oh! oh um," He seemed confused until he noticed he was drooling and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He smiled sheepishly at me and said, "sorry."

I stifled another laugh and shook my head. "What were you thinking about? Cereal?" I asked out of amusement as I walked around the table to the look out the window.

Daemon just rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha, just so you know, we're Demeter's _kids_ , not Demeter _herself_. We're like Persephone. We don't obsess over cereal like her, we find it very embarrassing. . . , don't tell my mother I said that." He informed me.

I turned around and leant back on the counter of the sink. "But, I bet you're as strict and overprotective as her," I stated.

Daemon just stuck his tongue out at me, which I reciprocated back at him, "Am not." he answered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "whatever, have you eaten your breakfast yet." I asked as I picked up an orange and showing him. "I'm praying to your mother that this isn't spoiled."

Hey! He said he's never in here unless he holds meetings or at night when he sleeps, how do I know if these aren't spoiled?

"Yeah, a granola bar and no that's not spoiled, I take my agriculture very seriously." he answered.

I didn't know if he was kidding about the agriculture part or not.

I started peeling two circles on the two sides of my orange, leaving a thin peel going around the orange. "Really, are you sure Daemon, you look pretty weak." I pointed out.

He raised an eyebrow at my comment. I realised what I said. "Oh— I meant in health wise, not skill or strength." I unintentionally did the jazz hands while I explained myself.

Daemon just looked amused and waved me off. "I'm alright just tired, and please don't say anything about grain being in granola bars. I have enough of that from Luke."

That didn't even cross my mind. Darn, a great opportunity missed.

I nodded but was still worried as I split through the center of the orange to create an orange caterpillar.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Waved his hands around, for some reason made me think of him as a little peach gremlin. "Luke, going to take you around the camp to show you around camp and maybe introduce you to some people and get you comfortable. You know to show you the pros about living here."

I raised my eyebrow. "What about the cons, hmm?" I asked.

"What cons?" he answered.

I rolled my eyes and just ate the orange and looked out the window for a while, keeping a silence in the room.

The atmosphere was thick with the tension admitted from me. Scenes from my dream kept coming back in my head, distracting me from thinking about anything else.

What did they mean?

Who were those two figures arguing?

Why were they arguing?

There was also the thing when Trident said I _discovered_ a new ability, I don't remember learning a new ability.

Then he started talking about ' _our'_ father. _Was it all a mistake? A slip of the tongue?_ No, then he would have corrected himself, this means that my father already has Godly children with someone else! Which also means he might be married!

That doesn't make me feel any better about existing.

Well, _then again_ it doesn't exactly mean he could be married. He could have just had a fling with another Goddess like Poseidon did with Demeter, Zeus and Demeter, and Zeus with almost every Goddess.

and Hermes and Aphrodite, there's also that thing going on with Apollo and his muses and can't forget the thing going on between Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus. But still!

Also, why _did_ he leave when Daemon showed up anyway? Daemon said he fell asleep suddenly. Sure he looked exhausted, but not to the point of falling asleep on the floor.

Things could not get any more confusing.

Just then Luke strolled in and said. "Πρωί, λωτός πέταλα"

Nevermind.

It took me a minute to register what the _Hades_ he just said until I figured out he said quote, unquote 'Morning Lotus Petals.' I raised an eyebrow but said nothing about his greeting.

Daemon did the same but also rolled his eyes as well.

"What?" Luke's responded to our silence. "Fine, don't respect my opinion of you too." He huffed. I don't think even Daemon understood what Luke was talking about, I was already confused since last night I didn't need anything else to help me lose more sleep.

"What are you going on about, now?" Daemon asked with a clear expression of interest.

"Nevermind, and what do you mean ' _What are you going on about, now?'_ are you saying I ramble about stupid things?" Luke then tried to do a horrible, squeaky impression of Daemon, which inward made me either cringe or laugh.

Daemon just rolled his eyes as Luke sat down at the divan sofa while clutching one of the throw pillows. I leant forward on the table instead of the shelf behind me.

Daemon motioned for me to come closer.

I learnt my ear closer waiting for what he had to say. "Once Luke got into soap carving so much that it became an addiction. He kept stealing everyone's soap." He tattled. "Seriously!" I asked trying to not laugh. "Yeah, took a while to get him off that addiction."

"Hey! First of all, I was a master at soap carving and everyone was all just jealous of my awesome skills." Luke crossed his arms. "Two, everyone was overreacting. I was not obsessed that psychologist was wrong and I did not steal anyone's soap." He lectured.

I ignored the part about the psychologist. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, a son of Hermes didn't steal what he wanted and _bought_ them with his _own_ money.

Sure, I believe that.

When Zeus and Poseidon stop having kids.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to be humiliated, come on Percy before I get degraded some more." Luke turned and motioned for me to follow.

I walked around the table and as I passed Daemon I grabbed his wrist and placed the leftover oranges slices in his hand and walked off. Sure there were only like five left but he looked just an acting lesson away from being cast into The Walking Dead.

I turned back one more time to see Daemon giving me a side wave goodbye as I left the kitchen, following Luke outside.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY XIII

Once we exited Daemon's house, I got blasted with the bright light of the sun and the vivid green aura reflected by the grass and leaves. The sky was a nice soft blue, with breezy, blended clouds.

It was still warm excluding the cool breeze. Today was the end of August, after all, the first day of Fall would be on the twenty-second of September, causing Persephone to leave Hades to go back up to the surface to see her mother.

I never agreed with those assigned dates, the way people always make a fuss out of it make you think that the season's justs gonna appear right then and there. Please, I'll believe that when a snowstorm hits on December twenty first.

"Alright Percy," Luke broke through my thoughts "let's give you an actual tour and _this_ time doesn't run away." I frowned and blushed at the mention of what my quick witted mind made me do yesterday.

"Neither of you two is ever going to let me forget that incident, are you?" I sighed.

"Nope! Where the fun in that!" he chirped. I rolled my eyes until I remembered I also had some dirt on him as well. "Yeah reminds me of how I beat you and Daemon so easily at FlapJack yesterday. Good times."

Luke stopped and turned back to me and slowly shook his head while staring right at me and said. "You are evil."

I laughed.

"I mean it," we resumed walking. "Only a deranged psychopath who enjoys putting people through misery and pain would bring that up. It would destroy me." His voice cracked at the last part during his dramatic monologue.

"Now you know how I feel," I said as I patted his back, breaking his dramatic vogue. "I have to put up with not just you, but Daemon as well. Have you heard his puns?! They're terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get me started on those! Believe me, Percy, they don't get any better the more you get to know him. It's only a matter of time until he tells you his knock knock joke." Luke cringed.

"I suggest you run once you hear him say " _Hey Percy! Knock knock!"_ Gods know I should have."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as we walked left Daemon's house behind us, carrying an air of silence with us.

"Luke?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Has . . . Daemon always been . . . like this?" I asked uncertainly, for all I know Luke doesn't even know what I'm talking about.

I looked to see Luke holding an anxious expression. He sighed and nodded. "Yes." was the short answer that was given to me. "As long as I've met him he's been like this."

We continued walking around as I thought about Daemon's health.

Even though we literally met yesterday, Daemon was nice and extremely patient with me. Gods, know what type of training he did to be that patient, I don't think I was worth any bit of it.

I remember when I came down and saw Daemon just looking out the window. Excluding the part where looked as if he was a lizard sunbathing on a warm tree, he looked rather troubles and distressed.

I remember what he said about Reyna, the _other_ Dignitary, disappearing a while back.

How long exactly was that?

Luke said he's been here for about a month now. When did Reyna disappear?

Did she disappear before Luke came? In between? Or after?

I know it's none of my business since my eating habit isn't exactly exemplary, but was Reyna the cause of his eating habits? I saw those movies and books where after character B who was close to character A leaves, character A goes into depression or anger and has weird habits and hobbies.

I never understood that, couldn't people move on in those books and movies?

I sighed, I was being inconsiderate. The only movie or book fresh in my mind was the second book in the Twilight series. I cringed, that was a road I didn't want to go down again, I don't think I even finished that book because of how cringy it was.

Anyway, long story short.

Edwards family leaves because they think they are a danger for Bella because of what happened at her birthday party. (Papercut) Bella goes into depression for months until she becomes chummy with Jacob. (Just so you know I'm on team Jacob) But that's not important.

It was so annoying to read that book that I stopped reading the series entirely that I thought Bella's depression was stupid entirely.

Then again many people say that the Twilight series was horrible itself so I guess no one understood it.

It makes me wonder about if Daemon is going through the same thing as Bella did, blank expressions and masking everything.

I shook my head. No Percy! Get out of the dark stuff.

I guess Luke could kinda see or sense that I was in a damp mood or thought and weird theories since he told me to follow him somewhere.

"Umm, Luke, is there someplace specific you're taking me?"

"Just someplace where I think you'll find out who you father is." He answered smoothly like he didn't just say anything that was important at all.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" I ran up beside him. "You know who my father is?!" I exclaimed.

Luke just glanced back at me with a smile. "More like . . . . a hunch, I still need to test a theory though" he answered and he sped along towards the Pegasus stables with me closely behind him.

"What do you mean test out a theory, and what sort of theory has anything to do with the stables?" I asked desperately in of knowledge.

Luke just winked at me. "You'll see. Well, I hope you see since you have never been the studious type." He trailed off at the last part, trying to make sure I didn't hear.

I sighed, "couldn't you just tell me who you think my father is?" I asked hopefully only receive the response I hated. "Where the fun in that?"

I just sulked all the way into the stables.

I groaned as we went inside the stables, Luke just went over to the corner probably to avoid more of my questions or so he didn't have to listen to me groaning. "What is the purpose of even being here anyway?" I whined.

Well sorry for being a kid but my instructor is keeping his theory from and I do not appreciate it one bit.

I heard some rustling of hay as I turned to where Luke walked off to. "Percy come over here!" Luke yelled.

I trudged over them, still in my mopey mood. That was until I saw what Luke was doing.

"Is—is that a—" "A Pegasus? Yep."

Okay, Percy, this is the new life you'll have to get use to, this is probably the not the first or last weirdest thing you'll ever see ever again, so just calm down. We don't want a repeat of the running away incident again.

I stood still as Luke just leant back against the Pegasus's stable walls as if it was normal to see a horse with wings. Well . . . to Luke, everything here must be normal since I'm still the newbie.

"Come on, I take you as an animal person. So _please_ , take her." I swear to the Gods I would murder this guy.

The Pegasus came trotting over to me, looking at me uncertainly as if wondering who I was and if she could trust me.

Before I did anything I put my hands up to show I didn't mean any harm. That's what I would want anyone to do to tell me they were good or something.

After a while, she became still. I slowly and gently touched her mane, only the bottom part until she could trust me a little more.

After a few strokes, I took a risk and started petting her affectionately on her head and ears. She seemed very friendly and gentle, it was very relaxing compared to everything else I had to do.

"Well look at you Mr Equestrian trainer. You seem like a natural." Luke quirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Not that I don't already love her, but what does this have to do with my father?" I asked.

Luke didn't answer right away, he seemed to be in deep thoughts about something else. "You—you'll see soon," he answered quietly.

I decided not to push any further.

" _You are very nice my Lord."_ My eyes snapped back to the Pegasus.

What. Just. Happened.

" _Do not be afraid, my Lord?"_

. . . . . . Alright! The Pegasus is talking and from that annoying smirk on Luke's face he knows whats up.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

Daemon V

I sighed, it was already really late when I finished half of my work in the due time that was given. But, I still have much more work to do right now.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and went inside my house. I was thinking of going to the foyer and finishing some of my shorter jobs before going to bed, but even that would take a long time.

It was already eleven-thirty or forty right now and by the time I finish my work it would probably be either one or two something in the morning.

I huffed and leant against the wall.

To think I thought I would get some sleep today.

Well, let's hope that Luke and Percy had a better time than me.

I was about to make it toward the foyer room where I could do my work with the warmth of the fireplace. Until I saw what I thought to be the kitchen lights on.

That's strange. _Who's up at this hour?_

Luke usually comes randomly in the middle of the light since he know s I'm usually awake and helps me with my work when needed. I don't know for sure why or how he's still awake at this ungodly hour.

I have a feeling he gets nightmares.

I don't question him since that's too invasive, he would have told me if he was comfortable sharing, so I decided to leave him be for a while until it gets out of hand.

I walked toward the kitchen expecting to see Luke looking out the window, usually looking at the rock waterfall. I kept wondering why he's always staring at the water all the time, but I feel like that was a sour subject to bring up.

Besides he never asks why I always look at the trees. So it's even.

I walked in to see Percy sitting on one of the stools and reading a gardening magazine.

He looked purely into whatever he was reading and didn't notice me when I came into the room. He only looked up at me when I called him out. "Percy? What are you doing up at this time?" I asked.

He looked up at me and looked surprised for a minute.

"Oh, wow. You look . . . . dead." He answered bluntly. I almost facepalmed at that.

"Yeah, I get that from Luke too, now what are you doing awake at this time?" I asked again.

Percy finally answered me. "I was bored and wasn't really tired, so I decided to read.. Also, I made soup."

I doubled taken twice until I noticed the bowl of soup on the table. "You . . . . .made soup?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that those who haven't been eating a lot should take it slow and eat small quantities of food like soup before eating other, bigger dishes." He answered not even looking up from his magazine.

"So you made soup?" I asked again.

This time Percy put the magazine down and looked at me with an annoyed expression clearly saying ' _are you stupid?'_. "Yes, I already answered that question. Now daemon are you going to be a good kid and eat the soup or not?"

I was literally standing there for a while until I finally sat down with my file and ate my soup, but not before I said this. "Yes, mom."

I swear if Percy had a ladle he'd hit me with it, but for now, he only has a magazine that the hit me with. "Idiot, by the way, Luke said he's coming over to eat." He stated.

I nodded, or tried to but damn! I love this soup!

By the time I finish, Luke had burst through the door, called us Lotus Petals again and called out "oh, soup." and had basically joined me in fighting for the soup.

Don't judge me, it better then anything I have ever tasted.

After a while, Percy got up and was about to go to bed before I called him back.

When he came back to me I thanked him. "I really need this, since I have more work to do now, but thanks. . . it means a lot." I learnt and put more pressure on my right elbow.

"How much work do you have?" Percy asked more out of general interest. I had a feeling he was going to some more, but he seemed to hold back. Then again we literally met yesterday.

I also noticed Percy be in a lot of thought today. He seemed rather . . . _distant_ about something.

Before I could answer Luke had already beat me to it by giving Percy another question. "You should ask how much work he _doesn't_ have. The guy literally works too much and drives himself to complete his tasks to fast without proper consideration, causing many of his problems to come back at him." Luke finished.

I glared at Luke for revealing my personal issue, but he didn't seem too affected by that since he went back to his soup.

Percy looked back at me with uncertainty after digested what Luke said. "So, as an example you mean you didn't think things through." He summarised.

I put down my spoon and sighed as I put my chin in the palms of my right hand. "Yes, you could say that. One of the recent ones that keep coming back is the decision of upgrading the Pegasus stables, I don't even know what to upgrade."

Percy seemed rather amused by my demise. He wasn't outright laughing in my face centre was being nicer than most people. But, i could see that he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You could—I don't know— talk to the Equestrians around the camp and see what they feel need to be upgrading. Have you ever just. . . .talked to the people handling and dealing with the problem?"

My eye was wide and out of the cinder of them, I saw Luke try not to laugh and failing dramatically. Oh but Percy wasn't done.

"I was at the stables almost all day and I talked to a lot of the Equestrians there and many seem that the stables should be bigger and wider to give the Pegasus's more space. Also the equipment needs to be replaced as well and . . . those are the main big thing they should be happy with those improvements for awhile."

After finishing his little lecture, Percy looked to me for any comments. My mouth was left gaping open while Luke was snickering as he looked around in the fridge.

After a while, I snapped out of my gaze since it was getting weird. "Y—yeah, that should work thanks!" I blubbered out.

Percy yawned and got out and stretched. "Well, it was nice chatting with you guys, but I think I'm going to hit the hay." As Percy made it to the stairs Luke called out to him saying that he'll come with him as well.

Soon, I have left with a little less work some bread soup to keep me company


	12. The Camp

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. for the past weeks my dad took my family shopping for the whole days so I didn't have time to write we also got in a fight so I couldn't use any technology for some time.**

 **my family also goes to Wonderland every week at a random day so that stops me too.**

 **I'm trying to get back on schedule by next Saturday/Sunday, so I won't be updating this week.**

 **Dining Pavilion at night,** https colon slash slash cdn dot kiwicollection dot com slash media slash property slash PR005705 slash xl slash 005705 hyphen 05 hyphen dining hyphen pavilion dot jpg

Daemon VI

The silent, steady, thin atmosphere of darkness holds weights of pressure on top of my already pressured head.

The homely, soft fire that resonates its heart and light is the only thing that clears away some of my worries and troubles, but not even the fire is enough to keep me warm and keep my head straight.

I sighed as I reread the subtext of the second document in the pile of misery. Annoyingly and repetitively trying to pick the thin piece of paper up, only to keep losing my fingertips grip on it, cursing Hermes or Mercury because I'm sure he's doing this on purpose.

I flinch and somehow knock the document away as the grandfather clock in the common room gives me a heart attack. It was even worse since there's another one down the hall and one upstairs in another hall and lastly one in my room.

The echo of the clocks would have woken me up if I was asleep at this hour, and I didn't need to check to know that Luke and Percy are most likely awake as well because of the dining, but would most likely go back to sleep.

I don't know how long it's been since the clocks have _actually_ woken me up. It's been so long since I have even slept before midnight, that I'm starting to not feel tired at all past it now.

I kneel down to pick up the document, this time I managed to pick it up with ease. I sighed as I got up and steadily placed the document on the table.

 _More work._

I relaxed when I found out that the document was stating the improvements of the Pegasus Stables. I glad Percy at least managed to help with this problem, it's been coming back to bit me in the neck for some time only for me to push it aside again. Maybe this time I can get it over with.

Hey, don't get me wrong I love this camp and I want to make it better and more suitable for those who live here, but there's only so much someone can take.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temple as I heard someone come in through the front door, know _exactly_ who it was.

The sound of footsteps echoing in the halls already alerted me that they were coming my way.

There she was standing on top of me trying to go for an intimidating stance, but I could easily see her nervous aura around her. She wasn't wearing her armour but wore some blue jeans and a fluffy pink hoodie.

I'd never thought I'd ever see Rose Turner in a fluffy pink sweater.

It was silent for a while as we made eye contact which later turned into a staring contest. The contest was broken when she turned her head towards the fire. "You shouldn't be overworking yourself." _Short and simple._

I turned back down to _finish_ my work. "That's rich coming from you," I replied back at her as I started writing about expanding the stables and how the demigods who excel architectural and the building will look into it.

It was silent again with only the sound of my writing being eaten by the crackling of the fire. "I, _overexert_ myself, and mostly in the battlefield. You, _overwork_ yourself in—in . . . _this!_ " She hissed as she gestured to my work. "Our situations are different."

For some reason, I felt like Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon. I felt as if instead of pointing at all the loose paper, Rose was pointing at me and criticizing me for everything.

"Whatever," I grumbled as I resumed my work at a faster pace since I already knew what to write down. Rose must have noticed since she's like Luke knows my work pace and was taken aback by how fast I was going.

"I know you as the person who doesn't wing things, _but_ someone who thinks and skips things. Is your sleep deprivation getting to you?" Rose asked with either concern of sarcasm in her voice, I didn't know. It was past midnight I don't think that well after midnight.

I ignored her comment, labelling them as attempts to make small talk about the position of Dignitary. Until she said something that caught my attention.

"I heard what happened with the new guy."

I kept my head down but responded and started listening to her. "Really? Care to explain?" I asked. I could tell she was smiling now that she had my attention.

"He ran into the woods and even before his first day. Heard you and Luke had to go and find him again." Maybe it was my imagination but he voice went light when she mentioned Luke.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he was still taking everything in, it's not his fault," I answered.

I heard a hum from Rose, I don't know if it showed she was listening or if she was agreeing.

"I also heard from the Equestrians that he seemed to have a thing with the Pegasus's" She stated. I raised an eyebrow at the statement. Luke and Percy told me they were mostly at the Pegasus stables, but they didn't go into much detail about Percy clinking with a Pegasus.

"Really?" I mumbled. "Yes, I heard he managed to tame the new one. The black and white one who has aggressive tendencies." I hummed in response. "That great and all but I was hoping on—"

I stood up.

Causing a sound resembling nails on a chalkboard to echo around the room because of my chair is back. "Enough. . . . . " I cut Rose off. "You'll see him tomorrow," I answered back to silent her.

I don't know if I did it because I wanted her to be quiet or because the conversation was escalating quickly to something else.

Without another word, Rose turned around and walked out of the room and into the hall leading to the front door.

I stationed myself back at the desk only to hear something else pierce my thoughts. ". . . . . You should lock your door."

I looked down at my document, finishing it. Looking back at the clock it was twelve twenty-five. Deciding that with all this talking I needed sleep more than anything else.

Packing my things away I walked off up stairs through the silent halls, passing where Luke usually sleeps when he's around. Standing in front of my own huge room. A few steps more to the right and Percy's room would be up ahead.

I sighed and closed my door shut after getting inside. Shutting out everything on the other side.

I fall onto my bed the impact goes to my stomach.

A day like these hurt, ever since Reyna . . . . . disappeared things have been rather painful to do.

Rose was about to mention something that Reyna did when she first arrived here. I cut her off because it was too . . . . . _hard_ to think about at all.

I've been on edge this whole month. First Reyna disappears, then Luke shows up, then random accidents and incidents kept happening, and lastly. Percy appears.

Things don't add up at all.

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

PERCY XIV

"Are we seriously doing this again?" I whined.

I was currently being dragged around the camp by Luke again, since last time we mostly stayed at the Pegasus stables and talked around and about with the Equestrians.

During that time Luke was quizzing me on different things on Greek, Roman and a bit of Norse Mythology, he mostly made me name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped that I know.

For Norse, he just asked me what I know about it, and the only thing I could tell him is what I know from the Thor and Avengers movies.

I knew a bit about Ragnarok as well, but only a bit. It'll start either when Loki and Fenris wolf are released and then there's something to do with the Ship Of The Dead, I don't know a lot of about it. I do know is that Frey will be the first God to die because he doesn't have his sword.

Other than that, don't ask me about Norse Mythology.

Luke kept walking along "Yes, last time you were being a whiny kid and didn't want to leave the Pegasus stables because you started talking to one of them." Luke turned to look back. " I thought if I forcibly dragged you away you'd throw a tantrum."

I raised my eyebrow, stopped and crossed my arms. "How old do you _really_ think I am?"

Luke turned his body so he was facing me. He made an expression of thought, tapping his temple out of feeling. "Umm, you _look_ sixteen but, you _act_ like a thirteen-year-old kid."

I huffed. "Thirteen is a teen!" I yelled back.

Luke raised an eyebrow at me making me realise that I just yelled about my age like any immature kid would do when they're told they're a kid.

I cross my arms and turned away. "Forget what you saw and heard" I answered hastily.

Luke just chuckles and started walking away, motioning for me to follow him.

We took the same path that we used yesterday to get to the stables. Luke literally had to rush me past that place before I made eye contact with any of the Pegasus's. It didn't matter since I can still talk to them in my mind.

I can hear them whining when Luke pushes me past them.

This time before we made it to the stables, we passed something that looked like a greenhouse and nursery. There were also fields of different species of plants.

It was a sight to behold.

The rejuvenating feeling of inhaling fresh oxygen and the calming scent of different plants and trees flowing around in the air. It was also very _green_ if you know what I mean.

After that, Luke rushed me past the stables, we've been over that, yes.

We took a detour and he showed me the Dining Pavilion. The pavilion was split into four sections. It was basically a lot of large tables with lots of chairs and lights.

There were about nine chairs in each section of and there were four chairs at each table, so there are thirty-six people or _demigods_ that could fit in one section of the pavilion meaning about one hundred forty-four could fit in all of it.

The chairs were similar to the ones in Daemons kitchen because I was pretty sure that they were beech armchairs yesterday.

Luke must have seen my confusion about the chairs cause he explained. "The chairs and tables change to accustom the theme of each meal time. They're kitchen chairs because of it still the morning. They'll be cushiony, lunch time chairs at twelve pm and change to arm chairs at six pm for dinner time, then at six am they'll change again to these."

Well, I guess that made sense. What doesn't make sense here?

"How many campers live here anyway?" I asked since it didn't look like there were enough chairs even with a hundred and forty-four of them.

"A hundred or something, many just have breakfast, lunch and dinner at their own house where they live. Some only come here once in awhile."

I nodded that makes sense.

"So, is there a seating arrangement or something?"

"No, well. You see the biggest the table in the middle of the four sections?" he asked as he pointed to what he was talking about.

I looked and saw that the table was much fancier looking and overly classy.

I nodded to Luke. "That's where the two Dignitary sits along with their lieutenants."

"Lieutenants?" I asked.

Luke regarded me. "There basically second in command after the Dignitaries themselves and usually next in line of being Dignitary." He answered.

"Oh." I glanced over to see Luke trying not to laugh at my sorry excuse for an answer.

After Luke got ahold of himself he explained further to my previous question. "Yeah, we do get into groups of our Godly parent, but usually only for certain activities."

"Certain activities, like what?" I asked I don't know why but this sounded very important to me for some reason. Luke turned to face me. "I . . . actually, don't know. I've only been here for a month and during that time no activities have been executed. . . . . puts me on edge a bit." Luke confessed.

I kinda have to agree with Luke on this feeling as well. Find out about this now put me on a whole other level of edge. Neither of us knows what these activities are so I can't really ask Luke to reassure me.

I flinch as Luke turned around and started walking. "Come on, we should keep going on with the tour, best to not worry about something that's not really worth it . . . . _for now._

I followed Luke around the other places in the camp.

Just so you guys know we long forgot about using the trail to go around camp. Luke just lead me to whatever place he thought of every moment.

So far we've visited the camp's amphitheatre, which is an open-air venue used for entertainment, performances, and sports. The name is kinda ironic since is derived from Ancient Greece, while it was the Romans who were more famous for using them. The Colosseum was built in New Rome.

Basically, the camp used it for meetings and stuff, along with some entertainment as well. I'll cross my fingers that it didn't mean we wouldn't be fighting lion like gladiators.

We also visited a place where many people were drawing plans and structural blueprints. I didn't know what to call the place so I just refer to it as the ' _arts and crafts'_ centre.

Don't tell them that though.

We skipped the infirmary since I've already been there.

It was embarrassing pushing Luke to another place while we passed the infirmary. It was already killing me when I kept remembering how I ran away from there, and I'm pretty sure that Luke was trying not to laugh at me as I shoved him in another direction.

We ended up at the armoury where Luke was going on about which weapon probably suited me. I tried to tell him that I might now even stay at the camp at all, but he insisted that we still had to make sure.

"Luke," I sighed as he started rambling about different weapons and comparing them to my physique and fighting style.

"Since I haven't seen you fight yet I can't make a full decision, but you seem very lean and agile so you most likely have speed and reflex and a strong hold. Daemon said you wandered around in the woods for a while without actually fighting your opponent, so you must have a high endurance level." He looked to be in deep thought after he said the last part.

"Tell me, what else did you do to avoid monsters?" Hmm, I thought I tried many things to make sure I avoided monsters. I masked my smell, didn't stay in the same place twice and never left anything behind that could be traced to me. Hid in trees. Always drink a lot of water whenever I find any, you never know when you'll find another source of fresh water again.

I told everything I remembered to Luke. "and yeah, that about all I can remember right now." Luke seemed to be torn between something.

"I have two weapons in mind for you Percy. The only thing that will make me rest my case is if I see you fighting style."

"What the similarity between this two weapon?" I asked. Luke seemed very torn between them so they must be very similar in one way, but very different in another way.

Luke finally broke out of thought. "Their both melee and ranged weapons he said.

What? How can a weapon be melee and ranged, aren't they the total opposite of each other?

"Luke, aren't melee and ranged different from each other? How can these weapons be both?"

"Well, both have a certain . . . a _feature_ that changes combat types." He turned and waved me outside. "You'll see soon. Go on out, I just need to finish something up and I'll be with you in a moment."

I walked outside and waited for outside for some time until Luke came out with a pleased smile on his face.

I didn't question anything.

Next, he showed me a brief look of where many of the demigods trained. There were many different things around for many different things.

Climbing walls, obstacle course, zip lines, those cool reflex dummies from kung fu panda and even more. But, before I could see more Luke had already hauled me off to the sword arena, the last place on our tour.

As we enter I notice there weren't many people in the area compared to when I saw it the first time. Luke noticed as well but didn't pay attention to it as much as I did.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that there was a reason why their only two people here other than me and Luke. I had a lurching feeling my stomach when I started thinking taking everything in.

I always had the same feeling right before a monster attacked when I thought I lost them.

 _This isn't right, where is everyone?_

I was going to voice my queasy feeling to Luke when a certain someone ran up to us.

Both I and Luke turned around to see Daemon, a bit healthy looking and a little more refreshed than usual.

"Well," Luke crossed his arm and held a smile. "Look who's finally done with his work, and here I thought I could follow through with my plan." Luke sighed. "It'll have to wait another day."

Daemon rolled his eyes at Luke's secret arrangement and most likely noted somewhere to keep his guard up around Luke. "nice to see you too. Luke" Daemon then turned to me." so, how do like the camp, Percy?"

"It's nice, I guess. It seems like a nice calm place, . . . . if you exclude some of the more _physical_ things."

Luke turned to me. "You'll get used to it, it takes some time but you'll be comfortable once you're settled in."

"Besides." Daemon started. "You still have the city to check out, make your decision after."

I sighed but smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, and uh." Daemon rubbed the back of his neck, he started getting an awkward atmosphere for some reason, I wonder why?

Then I remembered why and almost started laughing.

Just when Daemon was about to finish his sentence, someone called out to Daemon.

All three of us looked back to see who had just called out to Daemon. I realised that it was the same girl that was spared in the arena yesterday. Her name was Rose, wasn't it? Yeah, Rose.

When she came closer and stood right next to Daemon is when I saw a clear view of what she looked like.

She had long, smoky red hair that went past her shoulders in a high ponytail. She had vivid green eyes and around them, she had a bit of green eyeshadow as well. She wore a pink, V-neck, full sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. She sported some knee high light brown boots.

After seeing her is when it happened.

 _I suddenly saw myself in the broken glass coffin again._

 _I heard someone gasp but this time I didn't make any move to get up . . . . and that made me feel worst._

 _I had to get out of here! It hurts, I can't breathe!_

 _The coffin started rebuilding itself. It was as if time was being rewarded. The broken glass chips floated off the ground and fit back into every crack and cleaver that was taken apart. Rebuilding itself into the small, narrow spaced coffin again._

 _With me in it._

 _No . . . no . . . no . . . no!_

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe!_

" _P_cy? Pe_rcy? "Pe_y?_

"Percy!"

I snapped out of it, I was sitting on the ground, panting hard as if my life depended on it. I started wheezing and coughing. I looked to my right to see Luke with a scared and worried expression trying to calm me down.

Daemon was in front of me with Rose, both had worried expressions. The chest was full of so much pressure that I felt I was going to explode.

I felt as if I was going to die.

Then the feeling leaving slowly, soothingly slowly like when the water stopping at the beach after a big wave.

After a few more breaths and calming words from my companions, my breathing level was normal again.

"I'm . . . . I'm okay. I'm okay."

Luke cursed. "Okay? Okay?! Percy, you almost had an asthma attack!"

My head hurt."What?" I croaked out. "Did, I really?" I looked up at Daemon, Luke and Rose. "I'm sorry . . . "

Luke sighed. "Percy. . . . — " "That's enough Luke, let just get Percy to stand up right now." Daemon took authorities charge and helped me stand up. During this time Rose was off to the side looking worried at the situation.

Once I was comfortable Rose had stepped up to me with her hand out. "Um, hi. I'm Rosaline Turner, daughter of—" "Proserpina." Daemon interjected, Rose glared at him for interrupting her.

Something told me that she was going to say something else.

"You mean Persephone?" I blurted automatically said as I shook her hand.

All three looked at me. Well, Daemon and Luke looked more surprised that I knew the Roman and Greek equivalent of the Queen of the Underworld. Rose seemed actually happy.

"I like this one." she mused to Daemon as she nudged him. I stifled my laughter as Daemon looked annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is Percy, you already know Luke. well, this was fun, too bad you have to go." Daemon started ushering a surprised Rose away from us.

I turned to my right to see Luke trying not to laugh. I shook my head at his childish antics.

"Hey! But, wait!" Rose was shushed as she and Daemon started whisper yelling in hushed tone off to the sides. While Luke asked me how I was doing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, which was all Luke was gonna get right now. This kid needs a glass of water before he started talking.

As I started ruffling my clothes to clean off some dirt. Daemon started walking back with a bored and annoyed expression, followed by Rose who looked like she was lecturing him on the way.

They look like an adorable couple.

Right before they reach us another demigod came rushing towards us as well. "Sir! You must come quick! The last has finally made it back to camp!" He shouted.

Daemon's posture turned to stiff and solid as a Dignitary should be. "Good, but that is not something to make a fuss about." He replied so smoothly and strictly that it was hard for me to believe that this was the same Daemon.

"Sir! The group—the group was attacked! They injured!"

Daemon and Rose had looks of horror overcome them, they both ran over to where the other guy motioned to.

I and Luke both made eye contact. His blue eyes were hard like steel, while I looked more worried.

Luke ran past me, but instead of following the Daemon and Rose to the infirmary he went in the direction of Daemon's house. When Luke past me he told me to follow him. "Let's go, Percy!"

 **Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-Resurface-**

DAEMON VII

I rushed towards the infirmary, pushing aside everyone in the way until I see the members of group three.

It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't that bad either.

All four members were black and blue with bruises, scratches and cuts on their arms, legs and faces. A bit of ripped clothing from whatever had attacked them.

As the eyes of all the members of group three came on me, I started remembering the names of the members of group three.

Let's see, their leader was a daughter of Athena; Susanna Thompson, the rest of the team consisted of a son of Hebe; Jack Stirling, twin daughter and son of Apollo; Dawn and Dusk Kent.

I straightened my posture and being as refined as possible as I walked closer until I was in front of Susanna. I took a look around the room, taking in everyone's stares, making sure they were all looking at me.

After my supervision was done I looked back at Susanna for answers on the situation. "What happened?" Short and sweet.

Their leader shared a look with the other members of the group before looking back at me and answering with hesitation. "We . . . we don't know sir," she answered plainly.

I raised an eyebrow at her answer and showed my great displeasure in her answer. Jack came to his leader's defence, "What she means is— _it_ came so fast. We didn't have any time to register what happened."

"It was terrifying." Dawn interrupted as her as Dusk took over. "We . . . we thought we were gonna die . . ."

The tension in the air was thick and painful. These people were injured and didn't need me breathing down their neck for questions, they needed to rest, but I needed to clarify everything first.

"So, on your way back from the city you were attacked by a fast-moving _thing_ that you claim, came out of nowhere and attacked you to the point of bruising and cuts. Is there anything else that happened?" I asked.

"When we finally realised what had happened we ran away from there as fast as we could . . . . all the materials were either gone or destroyed in the disturbance." Susanne added on.

I turned up to look at the lamp as I watched a fly buzz around the light and fly away to the windowsill. "Where were you attacked?"

"The western forest."

That was all I had to hear for me to understand what I had to do. "Thank you, you and the rest of your team should rest and there is no need for any energy excretion until you are completely healed." I kept silent as they all nodded their heads. "And I . . . shall return to the scene of the crime to track down whatever attacked all of you." I turned as I heard the gasps.

Many of the councillors tried to tell me to send someone else who was more confident in the tracking field or at least go with a big group.

I turned down both offers and said that I would just take Luke with me instead.

As I reached the patio of my house is when Luke and Percy both came out to see me.

I gave Luke the details on the situation and where and what I needed him to do. "Long story short, I need to end this now. If this _thing_ is still on the loose the campers and citizens are in danger outside their borders. I need your expertise to help me track down whatever this is." I explained.

Luke seemed to accept things but held back. "The situation seems serious and dangerous. But, I think we should bring Percy as well." Luke gestured to Percy.

"What!" Both I and Percy shouted in resource of shock and fear.

"Percy can't defend himself! He's still new, what if that thing attack? I can't let a newbie get hurt on my watch !" I exclaimed, astonished that Luke even thinks of asking this.

"I know what you're saying Daemon, but I can't track that good. Percy's been wandering the forest getting other things off his trail and tracking things himself if you want any chance of tracking this thing . . . . We need him."

I looked down. I needed someone who could track with excellence and so far I didn't know anyone. Luke and Percy were the only people close by and the ones I knew better (even though I've only known Percy for two days).

I looked up at Percy's frightened face, could I really ask him to come with me on a dangerous mission. Luke must have read the word on my face since he said that he had something that could help my dilemma.

He went back inside and brought out a closed black box. He opens it to reveal a black weapon that I recognized. "Is that? "

"Yep. . ." He answered slowly as he pulled the weapon out giving it a green in the sun ray.

"What? What is that? I'm confused?!" Percy exclaimed nervously.

Luke handed Percy the weapon. Percy looked at it in the sun as alike did prior. "It's a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe."

Percy looked uneasy carrying a weapon, or maybe it's the fact that the weapon name intimidated him and he was scared of getting chain scythes were already dangerous and hazardous, only people who had high assassination skill and training used them to their full capability.

A Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe was a different story, it's the essence of the two weapon components as one. Excluding the default mode, it can change into a Katana and a gun, from their on Percy has to somehow make the weapon more familiar with himself if he wants to use it to its fullest capacity.

I sighed, might as well get this over with. "Fine, but Percy, I won't force you to come along. Say your complaint now or never." I commanded.

Percy stuttered out his response. "A—Alright, as long as I just track."

"Good, now let's go." we almost ran over Rose, who was listening to the conversation. I already knew what she was going to say so I quickly shushed her and quickened my pace to get to the west forest. Luke and Percy had already past me since I got back tracked by rose

"You letting someone who can't defend himself come with you on a dangerous mission over someone who's been at this camp for years training?!" She yelled as she grabbed me by my sleeve. I was glad that the other's were walking farther away from us, unable to hear this.

"Rose." I hissed. "Not the time." I snatched my sleeve from her and ran off to the border separating the camp from the west side of the forest.

I and Luke nodded to each other and while Percy looked a bit nervous. With a gulp, we rushed into the forest.

A quick look at Percy and I already knew what he was thinking.

 _So much for a nice orientation at the camp._


	13. Very Important Authors Note!

Now, you all know from my previous authors note that I don't really like posting author's notes, and if not then you most likely know now.

As you all know, I haven't been posting on schedule these days and mostly post late.

The reason is because, now that my story is getting a bit popular I want to make sure you all get what you're worth. I am now writing longer chapters with more detail and clues for future chapters, I want to make this a very enjoyable fanfiction in every way.

I've seen a lot of popular fanfiction in my favourites/follows list that have literally no update schedule. And strangely, I don't care, they can have all the time they want to write a detailed chapter. I should know that too.

None, of you are waiting all night, counting down when I update. You have many things in your life for other things.

So I decided to take enough time as my chapters desire for you all.

 **BIG NEWS**!

 **NEW FANFICTION FOR ALL YOU VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDERS LOVERS3**

Yes, I will be publishing a new fanfiction that takes place right after the last episode in season 3 of Voltron: Legendary Defenders.

The character will be watching and reacting to themselves.

 **Basically how I want the plot of this fanfiction to go.**

Third person

 **Characters in the room**

The Paladins of Voltron Allura and Coran

The Blade of Marmora Thace, Ulaz and Antok (alive)

Lotor and His Generals

Zarkon and Haggar

The Previous Paladins excluding Zarkon(alive)

Galra Empire

The Garrison

Nyma and Rolo

The Paladins Family (Keith and Shiro's family,) (Matthew Holt, Samuel Holt, Colleen Holt,) (Lance's family) (hunks mom and aunt) (separate room)

 **Additional Information**

The Galra empire Zarkon and Haggar Lotor and his generals don't know which Paladin is which Paladin, or how and why they were assigned. Some know how they look like, some don't.

Shiro hates Keith's dad because he think he abandoned Keith, making Keith very guarded the way he is now. But, Keith's dad didn't abandon him, but kept him hidden in his family house knowing that the people after him knows he would never do that. (family issues)

Keith's dad came back sometime after the failed Kerberos mission, but before Keith got kicked out. He waited for the semester to end to see Keith again and tell him the truth about his heritage.

Keith didn't go home because he knew that getting kicked out would be the final straw and he would be stuck following his grandfather's rules for the rest of his life.

Keith's dad is Asian (Korean) in this version, I will be changing his accent and appearance. His grandmother is Altean, causing many of his family to have Altean genes and powers, excluding Shiro because he wasn't exposed to the harsh experiment and training methods. He was already the best, Keith wasn't.

The Garrison lied about where the cadets went and are being taken to court for Keith and Shiro's disappearance. The cadets that are brought to watch are annoyed of the paladins, and throughout fanfic will be at the paladins throats, especially Lance, Keith, and Hunk.

Many secretes won't be revealed until throughout the fanfic. No one except the team, blade of marmora, keith's family and Acxa know he's part Galra. No one except the team, and Pidges family knows she's a girl. They are not allowed to spoil it.

 **Rules**

No fighting

No spoiling

They can't leave until all is over.

 **Story Summary (don't worry, this is just a summary, their will be lot of details when it comes out)**

The story takes place after season 3, all the paladin's have heard the story of the first paladin's and have mixed feelings about it. Keith especially starts thinking about if Zarkon and Haggar and the rest of the Galra could be redeemed or cured. He then gets intercepted by Pidge to take him to training.

The team start a training exercise, but get distracted when Keith asks Allura about alchemy because it interests him, Shiro jokes about Keith's love of the anime Fullmetal alchemist. Allura explains to them about how Alteans used alchemy for civilization and show them how children bring out their quintessons by meditating.

The team meditates and Keith brings out his alchemy glyph, Lance notices that Keith eyes turned icy blue during the time. Keith glyph get out of control and his push and pull factors overexert him, by the time Allura turns him off he is tired and weak.

Keith is terrified and says he needs to walk off his weakness, Lance tails after him and talks to him about stuff and asks if Keith and Pidge both bond over conspiracy theories.

Back in the training room Allura wonders how Keith could have used Altean powers and wonders if Keith is really is part Galra or something else and questions Shiro about Keith's backstory. Shiro confirms that Keith is normal, excluding his Galra genes, Shiro bitterly says that other than Keith's dad abandoning him everything was alright in his life.

The other paladins are taken back because Shiro bitter voice, and question him about Keith's dad. Shiro almost responds but they are consumed by light.

Keith and lance continue and their conversations turn to the holt family when Lance asks if he knew Matt, to which Keith replies that they were good friends and his time at the garrison was the best in his life. Lance questions his reaction to Pidge leaving the team before, Keith explains why he acted that way to Pidge finding her family and Allura's capture.

Lance wants to say something when they're both consumes by a light.

The team pop into a big room equivalent to a lecture hall/galra arena. Shiro freaks out a bit and tells the team they have to get out there. They see Rolo and Nyma and argue with them. Next The paladins of old are brought back to life, Allura reminisces with her father, but it's cut short when the blade of marmora arrive with Thace, Antok, and Ulaz alive. The paladins get uneasy as Lotor and his generals arrive, But they only know Lotor's generals but believe the other person is Lotor. Lastly, the Galra empire and Zarkon and Haggar arrive making everyone tense, especially Lotor who was sure his father is dead.

Ania appears (me) and tell them why their here and warn them that she is bringing the Garrison and some of their cadets along. After calming the garrison down, she says any replies are allowed and when conversation starts then the show will pause for it and resume when everything is avoided. She introduces the Paladins and explains the rules, but tells Keith to tell his real name.

She says that she might bring in the Paladin's family, to which Keith stiffens and yells "no!" Accidentally. She apologizes to Keith and says that she'll make sure that nothing is taken to far with him then send them off to rest cause Keith almost faints.

 **Pairings**

Lance x Keith

Shiro x Keith

Lotor x Keith

One sided Matt x Keith

One sided Allura x Keith

 **For the fans**

Here's where the problem is, I want to bring the Paladin's parents in, but I think thats a bit much.

Shiro hates Keith dad for the reasons above and will be talking bad about him which will lead to conflict between Keith and Him.

If Keith dad is present it will be awkward.

Having a the Paladins family in the same room will be awkward with the aliens around as well if you know what I mean.

So, I thought I could with keep the parent either separated from the others or in another room.

It's your decision cause I don't know what to do with the parents, it's your choice.


End file.
